Abandoned
by tandemfan3690
Summary: Jane Winchester was beyond pissed off. She couldn't believe that she was called back from her tour in Iraq to be questioned about two people she happened to share a name with. She had trained and come too far for this to be happening to her now. SISfic, strong language, picks up in season 3. Might change rating later.
1. Prologe and Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Lawrence Mercy Hospital, Lawrence Kansas, December 2, 1983. **

John Winchester couldn't believe what he was about to do. It had been a month since the fire and she was still in the hospital crammed into one of those baby incubators struggling to breathe. The amount of smoke his little girl had inhaled was astronomical and he couldn't stand to see her suffer. He had been thinking about this ever since he saw Missouri Mosely and learned the truth about what was hidden in the shadows of the night. He had made up his mind earlier that day as he thought about what he knew. He was going to hunt down and kill the thing that had murdered his beautiful wife and almost killed his two year old girl.

He could remember the night vividly in his head, coming home late from work and finding his whole family in Sammy's nursery. Mary had just laid Sam down and was leaning over his crib with Jane in her arms, and Dean climbing on the crib to say goodnight to his little brother. Dean ran to him as soon as he had said, "Hey Dean," and Mary had turned around with Jane struggling in her arms and reaching for him.

"So what do you think, Sammy and Janey ready to toss around a football?" He said as he caught Dean in a hug. Dean had replied with a shake of his head,

"No, Daddy," as Mary walked over and asked,

"You got him?"

He had said yeah and watched as Mary took Jane into her own room right next door to Sam's. "Sweet dreams, Sam." John said as he held Dean a little closer and turned out the light. Mary was just saying goodnight to Jane and walking out of the door as he had walked in. With Dean in his arms he leaned down and kissed her head and Dean mimicked John saying,

"Sweet dreams, Janey." His little girl reached out and grabbed Dean's hand cooing his name as best she could without the hard sound of the letter D. John smiled and took Dean into his own room. When Dean had finally settled down he gave Dean one last goodnight and left leaving the door cracked and headed down stairs to watch some T.V.

John couldn't remember falling asleep but he was startled awake by Mary's scream. He ran up the steps calling her name. He busted into Sam's room looking around and didn't see anything, thinking it was either the TV that had screamed or a dream. He walked over to Sam's crib and saw the mysterious drip, that if he had known at the time what it was he would have grabbed Sam then and ran and gotten Jane. When he had spotted Mary on the ceiling he couldn't believe his eyes, and stumbled backwards falling as he watched his wife go up in flames on the ceiling of Sam's room. He quickly grabbed Sam and ran into the hallway running into a tired Dean and saying, "Dean take your brother outside as fast as you can, don't look back. Now Dean! Go!" John had yelled and turned to try and rescue Mary only to be met with a plume of fire when he tried to go back into the nursery. He was ashamed to admit that the thought of Jane didn't even cross his mind till he heard the toddler wail in the room next door. Jon had went into overdrive at that moment and backed into the hallway and kicked the door next to Sam's nursery down. Jane was screaming as the smoke swirled around her. He grabbed the girl and sprinted out of the house. He felt her go limp in his arms as he busted out the front door and swooped up Dean who was still holding Sam in his arms. The fire had raged in Sam's room and had spread into Jane's taking the windows with it as Jon ran with his children to the street. Dean had all but slipped from his arms then and grasped onto Sam tighter as Jon laid Jane down on the neighbor's lawn trying to get her to open her eyes.

As soon as the fire trucks and ambulances had arrived they had taken Jane and John was left in shock sitting on the hood of his beloved Impala with Dean cuddled at his side and Sam in his arms.

He took one last look at his baby girl and turned to leave. He had argued and debated with himself over what to do about her since leaving Missouri's house and had finally come to a decision. He couldn't take Jane with him on this hunt to find his wife's killer. Having a little girl in the first place had terrified him until Mary had reassured him, but now that Mary was dead and Jane still couldn't breathe on her own he was left with little choice. He knew the road ahead of him was going to be a struggle with a six month old and four year old Dean, he couldn't be dragging an incubated Jane along with him. He swore to himself he was going to find her when this was all over and hopefully she would still be little enough to understand if she made it through this. He took a deep breath and walked out of the hospital to his Impala which held Sam snuggled in the back seat with Dean asleep next to him. Opening the door as quietly as possible so not to wake them he got in and heard a whisper from the back seat, "Daddy, where's Janey?"

Jon heaved a sigh, turning on the engine and lied, "She didn't make it, Dean." As he pulled out of the hospital he wiped the tears from his face and glanced in the rearview mirror to see Dean silently crying his head pressed against the window.

Little did John Winchester know, his little girl had pulled through three days later and had grown up to be stronger than he could ever imagine.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**J. Edgar Hoover Building, FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C. February 2007. **

Jane Winchester was beyond pissed off. She couldn't believe that she was called back from her tour in Iraq to be questioned about two people she happened to share a name with. This was discrimination and she did not hesitate to let everyone she came in contact with know about it. She had trained and come too far for this shit to be happening to her now. She was a good Marine, no fuck that she was an amazing Marine, and she thought she was at least entitled to be judged on her own merits and not on those that could quiet possibly be her family.

She had gone through this line of questioning two times already once with her superior officer back in 2005 when this supposed Dean Winchester was wanted for murder back in the States. The second time she had been summoned earlier that year to appear amongst a review board at the main base in Baghdad. She could remember those days vividly. The first was the Day of Commitment for her and all the other marines whose tour was up. Her commanding officer had called her in to see if she had wished to continue in Iraq or to be sent home for her inactive duty tour:

**Undisclosed Location, Iraq July 2005**

Jane took a deep breath as she entered the make shift tent office her unit had just established. She was tired and dusty from having surveyed the entire site 24 hours previously from her perch within the nearby mountain.

"Corporal Winchester, take a seat." Sergeant Beam said motioning towards the singular chair in front of his desk. "Now it is my understanding that you plan to stay for another four years is that correct?" He asked shuffling through her file.

"Yes, sir." She replied without hesitation. Beam smiled, he had always admired Jane from a distance. The only woman to ever graduate from the top Scout Sniper school, and currently the only woman in the 26th Marine Expeditionary Unit, she had certainly made a name for herself. He couldn't even imagine her boot camp experience, knowing his had been hell and he had been male. Being a female in a Marine world was a feet all on its own, let alone being a Mountain Scout Sniper in one of the most prestigious Units, but continuing to be a female career Marine was simply amazing.

"Now I'm going to be frank here, Corporal Winchester, because I like you, but I'm getting pressure from up high to question you on a possible relation back in the States." Jane's eyebrows furrowed not really understanding. She had been a foster child her whole life, and hadn't even heard or cared about possible relations. She had grown up alone and liked it that way, knowing from a young age her best shot at getting out was through the military. Hell, being alone was the main reason she had survived the abuse and torture of her fellow Marines, she didn't need anyone's approval to get by, and she definitely didn't need a family slowing her down. Perhaps that's what made her the best candidate for a Scout Sniper. She spent tons of time alone doing surveillance and simply surviving from the mountains that even the slightest mention of other people joining her made her skittish, so mention of someone related to her made her palms sweat.

"Sir, I don't have any possible relations." She quickly replied wiping her hands on her fatigues.

"I understand that you grew up within the system, Winchester, you can't possibly know if you have relations. Now this Dean Winchester character is wanted for multiple charges, the least of which being credit fraud, the most murder."

"Excuse me Sir, you're right I grew up within the system I have no idea who this Dean character is," She was getting heated, she didn't like attachments of any kind and especially didn't like where these questions were going, "Sir." She added.

"Look," He said shifting her file aside and leaning on the desk closer to Jane, "I'm not saying you know this guy, I was just told to ask. Now I believe you, but just watch your back, according to the FBI this guy is bad news and I don't want you to go down for simply having a 'possible relation'." He said giving her a stern look, "If this Dean happens to surface again, this questioning won't just happen between you and me. You better check your attitude if this has to happen again." He pushed off the desk and sat up straight in his chair giving a slight cough to clear his throat, "I'm glad you plan on staying with the 26th, you are dismissed Corporal Winchester."

She stood straightening her vest, "Thank you, Sergeant Beam."

**Camp Hope, Baghdad Iraq June 2006**

Jane couldn't believe it. Sergeant Beam had been right about being called in again for questioning, but what had surprised her was the air transport that was called to take her to the main base. Her palms where getting sweaty again at the thought of her whole life being ruined just because she could possibly be related to this guy that had made himself the FBI's most wanted back in the States. She pulled at the neck of her dress blues, always uncomfortable in the stiff formal attire that was mandatory when meeting with senior officials. She was even more uncomfortable in the fact that she had to interact with these superior assholes who, she was certain, didn't think she deserved to be there in the first place. Misogynist dicks.

"They're ready for you, Winchester." The guard who had escorted her from her base to Camp Hope, said coming out of the conference room. She glared at the kid as she stood, he had judged the hell out of her the entire way. She was positive she wasn't in any real trouble, because they had sent a non-insignia Private to escort her, but she didn't want to take the risk of beating the shit out of him just in case.

"That's Corporal Winchester, Private." She said as she brushed past him.

"Not for long, bitch." She heard him say under his breath as she walked in the room. She took note of his name, once she was out of here she was going to show him who the real bitch was. She took a look around the room noting how plain it was except for the long table that held five senior officers. So this wasn't a sitting kind of meeting she thought standing at attention in front of the table.

"Corporal Winchester, due to your high standing within the 26th Expeditionary Unit, we are forced to investigate your relationship with your brothers. It has come to our attention that both Sam and Dean Winchester are wanted by the FBI." The older man in the middle of the table spoke. From what Jane could tell he was a non-nonsense career, and had a feeling he had already made his judgments on her. "Sergeant McDonough will you please read aloud Corporal Winchester's file." He said indicating for the smaller man at the end to read from his papers. She kept her face blank, as her mind went into a panic. She had never cared nor wanted to care what was in her intimate file.

"Corporal Jane Winchester, 25 years old, 5'10", green eyes, brown hair, 173.2lbs, 15.6% Body fat" Jane grimaced, that was an unnecessary bit of information to share, "Born March 6, 1981 in Lawrence Kansas to John and Mary Winchester. Siblings Sam and Dean Winchester. Abandoned at Lawrence Mercy Hospital on December 2, 1983, a month after Mary Winchester had died in a house fire. Jon Winchester decorated Corporal Marine corps during Vietnam, disappeared with Sam and Dean same day Corporal Winchester was abandoned." He said fast, taking a breath he changed pages without even taking a glance at Jane. She maintained her blank face, but was shocked at the news of her father, and the fact that now there were two brothers. So typical of a Marine to abandon his only daughter and keep his sons. "Corporal Jane Winchester grew up within the foster care system of Kansas, occupying 18 different houses within the span of 16 years, also a few orphanages. Joined the Marines at the age of 18 after graduating high school in 1999. Attended basic training at Parris Island graduating top of her class in 2000, went onto Scout Sniper basic camp at Quantico." He raised his eyebrows at that one clearly impressed, "Graduated again top of her class in 2001, continuing on to specialize at the High Angle Mountain Sniper camp in 2002, finishing second in her class. From then she was shipped off for her tour and has recently signed on for another tour as of-" he shuffled through his papers, "-June this year. Currently recommended to join the special force Reconnaissance Battalion, pending this investigation." He took a deep breath and finally glanced at Jane, clearly impressed with the woman. Jane definitely was not a force to be reckoned with, besides her impressive background and impressive physical structure she was continuing to blaze a trail for females in the Marines. No woman had ever been considered for Recon.

"Now, Corporal Andrews please read to us the files of her siblings." The man in the middle said, breaking Jane out of her shocked state. Another man at the other side of the table cleared his throat,

"Dean Winchester aged 27 currently wanted for multiple infractions, in various states, including: mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecration..." Jane's mind went into overdrive: grave desecration, she thought, what the _fuck_, "...armed robbery, kidnapping, and 3 counts of first degree murder. Sam Winchester aged 23 currently wanted as known accomplice to Dean's crimes as well as a few counts of murder himself." He looked up from his notes to sneer at Jane, "Both currently being hunted for their recent bank heist in Milwaukee." He finished looking towards the officer in the middle.

"Corporal Winchester have you ever come in contact with these siblings of yours?" The old man asked again giving Jane the once over with his eyes a look of distaste on his face. He respected how far the Marine had come, but did not respect her anatomy. Jane could tell this man believed women belonged at home not in a war zone, and definitely not as a top field Marine. He probably had a chubby soft little bitch waiting for him back home. In her mind he was intimidated by her stature, and if she did say so herself he should be. She had trained hard to get where she was, and she wasn't going to let being a female get in the way of training with the guys.

"No, Sir." She replied honestly. Couldn't they just tell by her file that she had never even knew they existed before this questioning started.

"Have you seen these men before?" He asked nodding his head to a Private who approached Jane with two pictures in his hands. She took the pictures, and was surprised at how good natured these fugitives looked she had been picturing something completely different. Well I guess that's where I get my masculine features, she thought staring at the two pictures.

"No, Sir. I honestly didn't even know they existed before today, Sir." She said handing the pictures back to the Private. The old man nodded turning to the other officers at the table.

Jane's mind drifted as the officers talked amongst themselves. She was extremely overwhelmed with the amount of information she had heard. First her whole family history was shocking, than her Recon recommendation, she couldn't believe it. She was perfectly happy alone in her scout sniper position, but being recommended to one of the most prestigious, and to be honest the fucking hardest, battalions was blowing her mind. Being a part of Recon was similar to the Army's Green Berets or even the Navy Seals, but even more impressive because it was the Marines, she thought. Then her thoughts turned to her supposed brothers and a hatred began to fester in her stomach. Like she thought before she wasn't surprised her father had abandoned her, but she was surprised he chose to take a baby with him instead. Why not abandon both of them at least. She was cut off from her thoughts when the old man stood clearing his throat,

"Corporal Winchester, we have come to an agreement that you are being honest in your statements, but your acceptance to the Recon battalion has been denied." She raised her eyebrows, no big shocker there, "We cannot afford to have someone with such a colorful and unstable background as yours joining our most special operations task force. You will remain here as a part of the Camp Hope surveillance team until your brothers have been apprehended and their case is closed. Please report to Sergeant McDonough at 0800 tomorrow for your new assignment, you are dismissed."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I've had this story in mind for awhile, and I plan on posting at least once a week depending on how well my juices are flowing. This fic might get graphic at times so I might change the rating to more mature later on depending on how everything turns out. Also p****lease bare with me on all the military references I am making them up as I go and I do not mean to offend anyone, and I am extremely proud of all out troops. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Back at J. Edgar Hoover Building, FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C. February 2007**

Jane had been so pissed after being benched back in June because of this, and now she was here and she couldn't stop seeing red. She had been unceremoniously plucked from her rounds late last night and escorted directly to the first aircraft heading to the United States without any warning or notice. She didn't even get a chance to pack her clothes or change into the customary dress uniform one had to wear when traveling outside of duty, and she had gained numerous looks as her and three other Marines escorting her, had boarded the civilian plane heading to D.C. Her current superior, Sergeant McDonough, was amongst her escorts and had explained and apologized for the treatment as he sat down next to her on the plane. She could remember thinking snidely that he had been allowed to change. Apparently, according to McDonough her supposed brothers had been apprehended and taken to a county jail in Arkansas, but had promptly broken out, which is why the FBI was calling her in to gain more information on the brothers.

Now here she was sitting in the FBI headquarters in one of their interrogation rooms, complete with the table, two chairs, and a one way window. Her palms had pretty much drained all liquid from her body, especially when she had been dumped in this room two hours ago. She pulled off her jacket, leaving her with only a simple black tank top, fatigue pants, and her combat boots. She settled back into the chair ready to rip this FBI dick a new asshole, when he eventually got around to showing up.

With that thought the door opened to reveal an African American man, who had looked like he had just been put through the ringer. His suit jacket was missing and his tie had been loosened, but that didn't stop him from giving Jane a stern look as he threw the papers in his hand onto the table in front of her. "Tell me Jane," She raised an eyebrow, first name bases already, "I thought a good little Marine like you was supposed to stand when someone entered the room." The man said loosening his tie even more till it hung undone around his neck.

"Well Agent..." She said crossing her arms over her chest,

"Henricksen, Victor, Special Agent." He said filling in her blank,

"Well _Victor_," Jane continued, "I'm only supposed to stand when the person entering the room demands my respect." She said with a raise of her eyebrow, "And as I'm sure you know I'm far from little." She added leaning back in her chair a little and propping her feet up on the table. He chuckled, but not without a quick glance at the muscles straining against the skin of her arms. She smirked when his eyes traced the long gruesome scar that started at her collar bone and jaggedly followed her arm till her elbow.

"I don't know what it is with you Winchester's but you are all so damn sassy. Am I right to assume that you would also like me to fetch you a burger?" He said with disdain trying to gain back control of the room. Her smirk disappeared,

"Well usually a guy only gets the right to call me by my first name if he takes me out to dinner, but I'm sure staying in is just fine." She said surveying his tired appearance, "Extra onions." She added to which he cynically laughed at her response as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shuffled the papers on the table around her boots putting the mug shots of Sam and Dean within her sight,

"Let me tell you, _Jane_, I have been on your brothers' case for a little over a year now, and I feel like I'm a part of the family already. This witty banter can go on all night, just like it does with your brother Dean." He said pointing at his picture. She was a little miffed at the thought of being similar with this criminal, but could not let this pompous a-hole get the last word,

"Wow, you're moving fast there, first dinner then an all-nighter. I'm not that easy." She retorted,

"Where are your brothers?!" He screamed slamming his hands against the table, so completely done with this Winchester bull shit. He had been up for the past two days straight tracking those sons of bitches and he was not about to let this jacked bitch get the better of him. In response to his aggression, Jane immediately jumped to her feet putting her hands against the table to stare directly into his eyes, meeting his gaze head on,

"How the fuck should I know?" She snarled her voice low, "Isn't that your job there Special Agent? It must have escaped your notice that I've been in Iraq for the past five years, I'm still in my fatigues for Christ's sake." Henricksen sighed backing off the table and finally taking a good look at Jane's appearance. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun, her face and clothes a little dusty, from what he could only assume as desert dust, he knew she was right and he also knew that she probably had no idea where those Winchester clowns where. He had familiarized himself on her file as soon as he had dug up all the dirty details of the Winchester family back before Milwaukee. He was the one that had found out that they had a sister and tracked her down. He knew, at least, that the brothers had no idea who she was. He could remember breaking that news to Dean over the phone at the bank heist right before they had disappeared the first time.

**Police Surveillance Van Outside of Bank, Milwaukee June 2006.**

"This is Special Agent Victor Henricksen." He said into the phone,

"Yeah listen, I'm not really in the negotiating mood right now-" The voice on the other end replied.

"Good me neither." Henricksen interrupted, "It's my job to bring you in. The life's a bonus but not necessary."

"Whoa, that's kind of harsh for a federal agent don't you think?"

"Well you're not the typical suspect are you, Dean?" He said knowing he had finally cornered the pricks. He waited for the pause, "I want you and Sam out here unarmed or we come in, and yes I know about Sam too, Bonnie to your Clyde."

"Yeah well that parts true, but how'd you even know we were here." Dean answered.

"Go screw yourself, that's how I knew. It's become my job to know about you Dean. I've been looking for you for weeks now. I know about the murders in St. Louis, I know about the Houdini act you pulled in Baltimore. I know about the desecrations, and the thefts. I know about your Dad. I know about your sister."

"You don't know crap about my dad." Dean defended ignoring the bit about a sister.

"Ex-Marine, raised his kids on the road after abandoning another kid, cheap motels, back woods cabins. Real para-military survivalist type. I just can't get a handle on what type of wack-o he was. White supremacist, Timmy McVeigh, tomato to-mah-toe."

"You got no right talking about my dad like that. He was a hero, and my sister is dead." He said, Henricksen could tell there was a hint of confusion in Dean's voice when he mentioned his sister.

"Yeah right sure sounds like it. A real hero who abandons a 2 year old in the hospital for the favor of two other children. Maybe you should do a little research. You have one hour to make a decision or we come through those doors full automatic." Henricksen hung up before Dean could say anything else.

**Back at J. Edgar Hoover Building, FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C. February 2007**

Henricksen gave Jane a weary look and ran a hand over his face. Jane hadn't relaxed when he backed off and he couldn't blame her. "Look just sit and chat with me for a little bit okay, I'm trying to pull some inconsistencies together in order to bring these two down." He said taking a seat across from her. She huffed and sat back down leaning her forearms against the table and clasping her hands. She raised an eyebrow at him,

"Am I right in assuming you probably know more about me then I even know about myself?" She asked looking at him having calmed down. She could understand his frustration with this merry go round case, but she couldn't understand what she had to do with it. She just wanted to get back to what she did best, which was survive alone without so much human interaction.

"That would most likely be correct. It's my job to get inside the head of criminals, but I just can't understand how the sadistic bastard," He leaned his head towards Dean's picture, "cares so much about you and he hasn't even seen you since he was 4. He was so quick to defend you two weeks ago while I was questioning him, that I can't help but wonder if you guys do have contact." He finished leaning back in his chair and tapping against the window. His partner came in with a lap top and began to set it up.

"I'm telling you I don't know who either of them are. I didn't even know they existed till I was being questioned." She said glancing at the computer.

"Just take a look at this for me will you. This is the security video of my first face to face chat with Dean." Henricksen said hitting play. Jane sighed and directed her attention to the screen.

There was the man from the picture sitting in a similar room to where Jane was currently sitting, and he was actually sitting at the table the exact same way she was now. Henricksen couldn't help but notice how she shifted, suddenly uncomfortable with how similar their actions were, to bring her arms across her chest. She watched as Henricksen walked into the room with his partner close behind him.

"Ah, it's about time. I'll have a cheeseburger. Extra onions." Dean said. Jane's face suddenly turned sour, the similarities between the two of them were making her sick.

"You think you're funny." Henricksen said.

"I think I'm adorable." Dean retorted which earned a half laugh half snort from Jane.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person Dean." The cocky grin on Dean's face almost seemed to mock Jane through the camera, "I'm special agent Victor Henricksen and this is my partner Special Agent Riedy.

"Henricksen? Not the Milwaukee Agent Henricksen?" Dean asked.

"Live and in person." Henricksen replied. Dean let out light huh his face falling a little. "Aw nice shot." Henricksen said pulling out a photo of Dean, "You can hang that up in your cell at super max." The cocky grin on Dean's face reappeared,

"Alright maybe we can just forget the cheeseburgers, huh?"

"Ah yeah," Henricksen said shaking his head, "Keep that game face on, try and cover up how cornered you are. Read him the charges." Henricksen said to his partner,

"Well we got mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecration..."

"Skip to the good ones." Henricksen interrupted,

"...Armed robbery, kidnapping, and oh, 3 counts of first degree murder." Henricksen's partner continued.

"And After Milwaukee, your brother is now a suspect in a murder case himself. I'd say for you two screwed to hell is a major understatement. " Henricksen finished. Dean looked over at him that damn smile still on his face,

"Well where there is life there is hope, huh?" Dean said. Jane wanted to rip those lips of his damn face.

"Ah...see," Henricksen said pointing his folder at Dean, "That's what I kept thinking as I was searching for your asses all over hell and gone." Henricksen leaned onto the table, "Your dad taught you well. The way you cover your tracks, and after Milwaukee the way you...vanished," Henricksen said with extra emphasis added with his hand and a whistle, "Near went nuts trying to find you. Ask him." Henricksen nodded to his partner,

"He near went nuts." His partner replied. Dean raised his eyebrows at the show that was being put on in front of him. Even Jane muttered,

"Really?" Under her breath,

"Not to mention your little stunts are costing your sister overseas." This got Dean's attention. The grin dissolved off his face,

"You leave her alone. Janey's got nothing to do with this." He said his face void of any emotion. Jane's stomach turned at the childish nick-name. This guy had no idea who she was how dare he...

"Well seeing as how it's my job to know you Dean, I've had to put in a few inquiries of my own to see if she knew who you were." Henricksen said with a slight smirk.

"She doesn't even know we exist, what does she have to do with this?" Dean asked.

"Oh nothing really." Henricksen said noticing Dean stiffen a little, "She just won't get that promotion or be able to get back in the field as long as you two are on the loose."

Dean folded his hands back up on the table, and Jane could see him visibly trying to remain calm.

"Listen you got us, so leave her alone man. She's already in the middle of her own shit in Iraq," Dean said clearly a little upset and Jane could tell Henricksen was smiling on the video because he had Dean good and riled up,

"What I don't understand though is after all that" Henricksen said, "You get tripped up on a motion detector...Pretty rookie move. Got to say I was...surprised." The shit eating grin appeared on Dean's face again. Henricksen paused the video and looked back at Jane.

"Now I can only assume they looked you up after I mentioned you back in Milwaukee. Cause back then he had said you were dead." Jane stiffened. She had become increasingly uncomfortable throughout the whole video; what with his adamant defense of her and the similarities in their movements. This joker didn't even know her, why was he all of a sudden interested in her promotions. "But how did he know you were in Iraq? That's classified information considering your rank and job...unless...unless you told him." Henricksen said sitting up straighter. Jane snorted,

"Look this guy is obviously a pro at what he does; he's given the cops and you the slip how many times? I wouldn't put it past him or the other one to hack into the military main frame to figure me out." That's at least how she had reasoned it in her brain. She suddenly had the chills thinking about the brothers looking into her life. Henricksen sighed giving her a look that said he was thinking the same thing. "I also don't appreciate you halting my movements abroad." She added raising an eyebrow at him,

"That was just me blowing smoke up Dean's ass trying to get him to talk." He responded, "I'm sorry you where benched because of this, but these guys broke out of a prison for God's sakes."

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I don't know them, nor do I ever want to know them, and if I did I would personally kill them both." She said cracking her knuckles under the table. She was tired and ready to go to sleep. Henricksen nodded to his partner, who then walked out, "Are we done here?" She asked.

"Yeah, just about. Your Sergeant wants to speak with you and then you're free to go." He said giving her one last look while he collected the stuff on the table and walked out. Jane sat up straighter stretching her back and rolling her neck. These guys were ruining her future. She had planned to make a career out of being a Marine, and couldn't believe the injustice of all of this. She was sure her personal belongings back at Camp Hope had been thoroughly searched for anything that might suggest she talked to either Sam or Dean, but she had nothing.

Sergeant McDonough walked into the room closing the door behind him. He looked like he had a ton of bricks stacked onto his shoulders and Jane couldn't help but notice he looked upset. She stood when he entered; briefly embarrassed that she didn't have her full uniform on. "Relax Corporal Winchester, you may sit." He said taking Henricksen's vacant seat.

"Yes, Sir." She said sitting back down.

"Call me Danny." He said looking into her face heaving a large sigh, "I'm afraid to continually be the bearer of bad news when it comes to you," briefly hinting at how he had to inform her on the plane ride, "but the FBI has asked my superiors if you could stay in case the Winchester's tried to contact you. You will be put on an indefinite leave until this whole mess is cleaned up." He said pulling two candy bars out of his pocket, he offered one to Jane and she shook her head violently,

"Are you serious?! Wouldn't it be better if I was as far away as possible from these clowns?" She couldn't believe her ears. These jack asses were definitely ruining her life.

"I'm sorry." He said reaching over the table to take her hand, "I wish it could be different." She stiffened a little when he grabbed her hand, but was too distracted with her own thoughts to pull away.

"What am I supposed to do? Train boot camp?" She said her tone beaten. Danny shook his head,

"I'm sorry, but the Marines want no association with this debacle." Her eyes widened. He struggled to try to cheer her up his thumb rubbing against the back of her large hand. "Perhaps you could cash in your G.I. bill and go to school?" Jane shot him a look,

"I've got nowhere to go, and I wouldn't even know where to begin when looking at colleges." He had never seen the hardened independent girl ever look so defeated. He had grown to admire her during the brief period she had been stationed under his charge, and couldn't help but feel some personal attachment to her. She was striking in a very intimidating way, much like her brother Dean. She had a defined jaw, and an extremely expressive face that she thought she kept masked most of the time. She was ridiculously muscular even for a Marine woman but Danny had assumed that was because she had chosen a career path. That was definitely a boys club and she felt the need to hang in the work out department with all the guys in her unit. He could remember seeing her at the weights tent throwing up double her weight on the bench. She was by no means a small girl, and even underneath her baggy fatigued pants he could tell she had a nice sizable bum, which he had caught himself staring at a few times, along with everyone else in the vicinity. But the most striking feature that accompanied her expressive face was her startling green eyes that she shared with her brother Dean. Some would say finding this girl attractive was a sure fire way to get your genitals ripped off with her massive hands, but what could Danny do? He was a glutton for punishment.

"Listen, I've got... uh this hunting cabin up near Pontiac, Illinois. It's about a 45 minute drive from Illinois State, you can stay there till you either get yourself sorted out or you get called back to duty." He said with a comforting grin. She looked up from the table and stared into his face, about to say no. He could understand she had been so independent before, she was probably insulted he was offering her help in the first place. He let his thumb continue to brush against her hand, "Now before you say no, you need to understand it's nothing special just a room with a bed, a bathroom, and a small kitchenette that just collects dust since I'm obviously stationed in Iraq. You can stay however long you need cause I just signed up for another tour so I won't be back for another four years." She sighed slowly pulling her hand out from underneath his,

"That's extremely generous, Danny." She said slowly trying his name out for the first time, "But I think I can figure it out on my own." She began to stand grabbing her jacket from the chair. He stood with her reaching into his pocket,

"Look I insist," He drew out the key to the cabin, bringing it with him knowing this was probably going to be the outcome of this situation. He approached her and put the key in her hand, "It's the least I can do, considering." He said. She squinted at him, and with a final sigh she said,

"Fine, but at least let me buy you a few rounds before you have to head back." She felt like she needed a stiff drink or five and knew he wasn't due to go back to Camp Hope till tomorrow night. He smirked,

"I think I can manage that." He said straightening out his uniform and leading her out of the door.

* * *

**A/N:**

**so please bare with me while I rework some of the scenes to fit Jane in. I'll try not to put to much of what actually happened in the show because I know it can get boring. I'll only include parts that at least include Jane in them. Chapter three will be a little rough on a lot of actual show dialogue, but I promise chapter 4 is where their worlds start to collide. Thanks for everything!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Monument Colorado Police Department March 2008**

Henricksen approached the Winchester's cell with a happy smirk, "You know what I'm trying to decide?" He asked the brothers happy to see them behind bars,

"I don't know what? Whether Cialis will help you with your condition?" Dean replied with that god damn grin on his face that usually made Henricksen want to strangle him, but not today. Today, thanks to an anonymous tip he had the Winchesters. Henricksen was in too good a mood for Dean's shit,

"What to have for dinner tonight. Steak or Lobster. What the hell? Surf and turf. I've got a lot to celebrate after all seeing you two in chains-"

"You kinky son of a bitch. We don't swing that way." Dean said interrupting.

"Ahh...that's funny."

"You know I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet." Dean was getting that cocky ego he always had, and again Henricksen couldn't help but smile as Dean continued, "You didn't catch us at the bank; you couldn't keep us in that jail."

"You're right, screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn't count on you being that smart, but now I'm ready." Henricksen said.

"You ready to lose us again?" Dean questioned.

"Ready like a court order to keep you in super maximum prison in Nevada till trail. Ready like isolation, and a sound proof windowless cell, so small that between you and me, probably unconstitutional. How's that for ready?" Henricksen replied and couldn't help but notice how distressed Sam was looking so he added, "Take a good look at Sam, you two will never see each other again." Dean frowned at the floor, "Aw where's that smug smile Dean? I want to see it."

Dean was getting frustrated if only Henricksen had ever gave their witnesses a chance to explain what was really out there, "You got the wrong guys."

"Oh, yeah I forgot." Henricksen said recalling, "You fight monsters. Sorry Dean, truth is your Daddy brain washed you with all that devil talk and no doubt, touched you in a bad place. That's all. That's reality." Sam's face went from sad to angry, and Dean turned towards him,

"How about you shut your mouth." Dean snapped.

"Well guess what? Life sucks get a helmet. 'Cause everybody's got a sob story, but not everybody becomes a killer. Your sister had a pretty shitty life as well, but she became a hero." Henricksen said looking right into Dean's eyes. He couldn't help but notice the small hint of pride that passed through Dean's eyes at the mention of his sister.

"She's just a different kind of hero." Dean said in response. The sound of a helicopter in the distance caused Sam to sit up a look of panic on his face,

"And now I have two less killers to worry about." Henricksen checked his watch with a smile on his face, "Mm... it's surf and turf time." He walked away laughing and as an afterthought added, "I'm going to go give your sister a call. She'll be happy to hear she can report back for duty, maybe even join me for some celebratory dinner." Henricksen heard Dean mutter something along the lines of fucking asshole but didn't care, he was way too happy.

Not even five minutes after the deputy director had arrived; Henricksen couldn't believe what was happening. He was locked and loaded gun pointed at the brothers, the deputy director on the floor magically dead. Dean had a gunshot wound in the shoulder and was on his knee's giving him a look of pure incredulousness, "You won't believe us." Dean had said.

"He was possessed." Sam said, causing eyebrows to rise from all the cops, including Henricksen's.

"Possessed." Henricksen stated shaking his head, "Right, fire up the chopper. We're taking them out of here now."

"Yeah do that!" Dean snapped so completely done with this bull shit,

"Bill?" His partner said into the walkie talkie, "Bill you there?" Only static answered him back. He gave a look at Henricksen who gave him a head nod to go check out what was happening. His partner left, and the cops slid the gun further away from the brother's cell.

"They're dead." Henricksen's walkie talkie said, "They're all dead." At that very moment an explosion happened outside,

"What the hell was that?" Henricksen said taking his eyes away from the brothers, "Riedy?" Henricksen said into his walkie talkie, "Riedy?! What is going on out there? Riedy what the hell was that? Come in. Hello? Riedy?" Nothing but static could be heard. Henricksen was getting worried. He glanced at the brothers who had knowing faces on.

Ten minutes later found Henricksen and the cops in a panic in the front room. The cops where calling for him, trying to see what to do. He couldn't fucking believe it how where all lines of communication down? He was starting to remember all the weird inconsistencies in the Winchester's files when it came to witnesses. The freaking cop in Baltimore had said a ghost for Christ's sakes...was he really starting to believe this? No freaking way. This was a siege. The Winchesters must have had friends coming to save their asses. The lights switched off. Just fucking perfect, Henricksen thought tuning back into what was happening behind him.

"We're going to go. We're going right now." The sheriff said loading his gun.

"No one is going anywhere." Henricksen demanded. "Everybody calm down!"

"Your partner is out there! My men are out there!" The sheriff yelled.

"I know! We go out there; we're asking to die too." Henricksen said, god these small town cops were idiots, "Don't you get it?"

"Why?" The sheriff asked completely on edge.

"They're out there and they are coming in here." Henricksen said he didn't have time for this, "This is a siege. So this might be a good time for you to lock the doors and the windows. Take a breath and maybe deal with this like trained professionals with some sense in their heads." He said knocking the cops back into place. He watched them visibly relax and walk off to go do what he said. He approached the secretary who looked like she was about to faint, Nancy her name plate said, "You okay?" She first nodded her head yes, and then with tears in her eyes shook her head no; "I wouldn't think so," Henricksen continued, "Nancy right?" He asked, she nodded, "I'm going to get you through this, you got my word." He said trying to calm her down. "You got that?" She gave him a faint smile and nodded. With that Henricksen gave her a rare smile and walked into the holding area and watched Sam holding a towel to Dean's injured shoulder, "What's the plan?" Henricksen asked, "Kill everyone in the station, bust you two out?" The brothers stood giving him looks that clearly said what the hell,

"The hell you talking about?" Dean asked,

"I'm talking about your psycho friends. I'm talking about a blood bath." Sam closed his eyes in disbelief and Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing,

"Okay, I promise you. Whoever's out there is not here to help us." Dean said his eyebrows raised,

"You got to believe us." Sam said, "Everyone here is in terrible danger."

"You think." Henricksen said sarcastically,

"Why don't you let us out of here so we can save your asses?" Dean said. Henricksen couldn't believe what he was hearing,

"From what?" He asked and watched the brother's struggle for a good answer, "You going to say demons?" He raised his hand which still held his gun up to the side of his face and pointed it at the ceiling, "Don't you dare say demons. Let me tell you something, you should be a lot more scared of me." He said and walked away, back to the front room.

As soon as he walked in the back room black smoke shoved itself down his throat and his mind went blank. The next thing he remembered was his head in the toilet Sam Winchester holding his head down, black smoke rose out of his mouth, and he blacked out for a few seconds waking up coughing, "Henricksen hey. Is that you in there?" Sam asked him. He got up and sat on the bed of the cell,

"I uh...I shot the sheriff." He said vaguely remembering. Dean approached him with his own gun drawn on him and a stupid grin on his face,

"But you didn't shoot the deputy." Sam gave his brother an annoyed look from his seat on the floor. Dean's smile dropped as he realized no one was laughing,

"Five minutes ago I was fine, and then..."

"Let me guess," Dean cut in, "Some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?" Henricksen was shocked,

"You were possessed." Sam said answering the shocked question on Henricksen's face,

"Possessed like...possessed." Henricksen said trying to work it out in his own head,

"That what it feels like. Now you know." Sam said. The cocky smile appeared on Dean's face,

"I owe you the biggest 'I told you so' ever." Dean said handing Henricksen's gun back at him.

"Officer Amici." He said standing up, "Keys." He undid the boys' chains and cuffs and looked them straight in the eyes, "Alright so how do we survive."

A half hour later Henricksen stood in the sheriff's office with Dean sitting across from him. He still couldn't believe he had killed the sheriff, "Shot gun shells full of salt." He said tossing the shell in the air,

"Whatever works." Dean said loading his sawed off,

"Fighting off monsters with condiments," Henricksen said taking off his tie, "So, turns out Demons _are_ real."

"F.Y.I. ghosts are real too." Dean said looking him straight in the face, "So are werewolves, vampires, changelings, evil clowns that eat people." Henricksen stopped loading up shells,

"Okay then." Still completely stunned at what he was hearing,

"If it makes you feel better," Dean said with an almost sad smile, "Bigfoot's a hoax."

"It doesn't." Henricksen replied, "How many demons?"

"Total? No clue." Dean answered, "A lot."

"You know what my job is?" Henricksen asked while Dean locked and loaded his shot gun,

"You mean besides locking up the good guys? I have no idea."

"My job is boring." Henricksen answered, "It's frustrating. You work three years for one break, and then maybe you can save... a few people. Maybe. That's the payoff. I've been busting my ass for fifteen years to nail a handful of guys, and all this while, there was something off in the corner so big. So yeah, sign me up for that big, frosty mug of wasting my damn life."

"You didn't know." Dean said sympathetically,

"Now I _do."_ Henricksen replied looking him in the eye, "What's out there? Can you guys beat it? Can you win?"

"Honestly, I think the world's gonna end bloody." Dean said, "But it doesn't mean we shouldn't fight. We do have choices. I choose to go down swingin'." Dean said adding a little smile,

"Plus, you got nothing to go home to but your brother."

"Yeah, well that was true till you dropped the ball about my sister." Dean said looking down at his shot gun,

"You know I had her flown home and put on indefinite leave, because I somehow thought she was part of your guys' act." Henricksen muttered with a shake of his head, "Does she know?" Dean looked back up and shook his head,

"No way, man. I think it's for the best. My dad told me when I was four that she was dead, and I think it was to protect her from all this you know?" Dean answered a haunted look in his eyes, "I'm happy she was able to have a normal life, till you dragged her home." Dean gave Henricksen an unhappy look,

"Sorry about that. She's a real hero you know, I wasn't just making that up. She was a top Marine, a scout sniper if you can believe it. I guess fighting and defending runs in the family, huh?" Henricksen said. Dean smiled proudly, "And look," he continued, "When all this is over I'll give her a call and do my best to explain everything."

"Don't." Dean said suddenly worried, "Just leave her out of this, and make sure she gets her job back." Henricksen was surprised at how protective Dean got, and all of a sudden that cocky little smirk was back on his face as he changed the subject, "What about you? You rockin' the white picket fence?"

"Mnh-mnh. Empty apartment, string of angry ex-wives. I'm right where you are." They both chuckled,

"Imagine that." Dean said.

A few hours after everything went down Henricksen found himself face to face with Sam and Dean, "I better call in. Hell of a story I won't be telling them."

"So what are you gonna tell them?" Sam asked,

"The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes."

"Good luck with that. Not to pressure you or anything, what are you planning to do with us?" Dean said curiously,

"I'm gonna kill you." Henricksen said a smirk on his face. Dean raised an eyebrow, "Sam and Dean Winchester were in the chopper when it caught fire. Nothings left, can't even identify them with dental records." The boys smiled, "Rest in peace, guys." Sam shook his hand followed by Dean. "Now get out of here." He said watching the boys turn, but Sam stopped,

"What are you going to do about our sister." Sam asked,

"I'll tell her the same thing, nothing for you guys to worry about. I won't tell her the truth." He said. Dean nodded in appreciation and they both left. Henricksen picked up the phone to dial the FBI office, but dialed Jane instead.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry if this was a tough one, but like I promised before Chapter 4 is where Jane and the boys world starts to align. I looked back on the show and tried to figure out some dates, so it's a rough timeline, but I figured it would be easier to tell where and what everyone was doing if I included some dates. Thanks for everything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Topper's Pub, Pontiac Illinois March 2008 **

It had been more than a year and a month since Jane had been put on leave and she was getting restless. Much to her displeasure she had taken Sergeant McDonough up on his offer to stay at his place, and had even followed his instructions to apply to school. She had put off applying to Illinois State till the last minute hoping that the FBI had finally caught up with her supposed brothers and she could return for duty. But a week before the fall semester deadline she still hadn't heard anything, so she applied. Cashing in her GI bill meant that even if they did catch her brothers she had to wait until she graduated till she was able to go back.

So here she was March of 2008, freshly 27 years old and about to start college in the fall. She had started working as a bartender at Topper's Pub three days after arriving at Danny's cabin thinking that perhaps she should try to save up some money. With her military stipend that she had been saving up since she was 18 she bought a black 1948 Jeep Willys, off of an old military collector, who was disappointed it wasn't camouflaged. She had needed a way to get back and forth from the hole in the wall bar and the cabin, and if she ever did get called back for duty, she didn't think Danny would mind the addition. In her spare time she had buffed and shined the Jeep, bringing it into stellar condition and had even had the son of the owner at Topper's fix it up under the hood.

Jane gazed out the window at her rag top covered Jeep and smiled slightly, proud of the vehicle. Her boss had given her shit about the car, telling her how impractical it was especially in the winter. He had been eating his words three weeks later when a massive snow storm hit and her jeep was the only thing that was able to get him home that night, even if it was freezing. She turned back to the three costumers sitting. It was a slow night for a Thursday, "Another round boys?" Jane asked,

"Sure thing sweetie." Al, a regular to Toppers said. She glared at him,

"I'm far from sweet, Al." She said taking his pint glass and filling it at the tap,

"I'm sure under all them muscles you got something girly in you." He said as she put the glass down in front of him. She wiped her hands on her jeans and leaned against the bar. They had this conversation all the time. Every Tom, Dick, and Harry that walked into the bar had taken a look at her intimidating frame and tried to break her hard exterior, but she never folded. She had often gotten herself in trouble with the owner over how impolite she was to the costumers, but his son had always said that's exactly what some of these town folks needed. A strong kick to the ego from a no questions chick.

"Listen Al, we've got a great thing going here. You come in bitch about your problems, how your wife isn't doing it for you anymore, how your boss is a dick, and I listen and fill you glass. Don't ruin it by asking me questions, and making me kick you out of here...again." Jane said causing Al to grin and shake his head looking down at his beer. Al was more than aware of Jane's capabilities, seeing first-hand how she broke up a fight between two hunters a few months ago before the bouncer could even stand up. The owner had then fired the bouncer simply entrusting Jane to do the job herself. With one last look at Al, Jane turned towards the other two men sitting around the bar,

"Anyone else got any questions?" She asked them, always quick to take up the defensive, and perhaps sometimes blowing things out of proportion. She didn't really care though, considering she always had to look out for herself in life. Offending people wasn't something that she lost sleep over. The other men shook their heads and with a small, "Good," under her breath she grabbed their glasses and filled them up. As soon as she placed them down on the bar her back pocket began to ring. Without glancing at the caller ID she flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Jane Winchester?" The voice asked, and Jane could tell who it was, with one last look at the three men she hopped over the bar and walked into the back room,

"Agent Henricksen you better be calling to tell me you caught them." She replied,

"Ha...yeah interesting story..." He said fading as if in thought. Jane didn't have time for this shit,

"Agent?" She pressed,

"Oh, yeah sorry. Look, I don't really know how to say this but when we apprehended your brothers a chopper came to pick them up-" Jane did not like where this was going so she interrupted him,

"Are you telling me they got the drop on you again, Henricksen? I'm about tired of your half ass attempts here ruining my life-"

"Stop it Jane." He interrupted right back, "There was an explosion from the chopper and your brothers were inside. They're dead, Jane." He said almost regretfully. She couldn't understand his tone,

"Isn't that a good thing?" She asked peaking around the back door to see if the men were still on their stools.

"Uh..." He paused and she thought she heard him mutter, "Son of a bitch is going to kill me," before he spoke up, "Is there any way I could meet up with you once I've taken care of all this?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing,

"Are you _hitting_ on me Agent Henricksen?" She asked slightly annoyed. She heard him chuckle through the phone,

"No, Winchester. Relax. There are just some things I'd like to explain and perhaps apologize for if you wouldn't mind." Henricksen rambled,

"Well I assume you know where to find me, whenever you're ready to stop being weird." She said shaking the thought of her and Henricksen out of her head.

"Great I'll be in touch." He said and right before she was about to hang up he said, "Oh, and Jane?"

"What?" She said a bit harshly hearing an "Excuse me, I'm looking for two boys, they're brothers," in the background on his end,

"Be careful." She pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at the screen as if Henricksen could see her,

"I've got my own back, don't worry." She snapped before hanging up. Little did she know that her brothers were alive and well... at least for the moment, and Henricksen would never get the chance to explain whatever it was that he needed too.

**Topper's Pub September 18, 2008**

"You wouldn't believe it." Al was telling the gawking patrons that sat around him. Jane listened intently from the other end of the bar, "I was out in the woods trying to find that damn cougar that keeps scaring my woman, when I come across this site." He ran a hand through his thinning hair. "I'm telling you it looked like a bomb landed. Every single tree was leveled in a circle all facing outwards." Jane put a beer down in front of Al shaking her head, "And in the middle," he continued after taking a big gulp from his drink, "A goddamn hole in the ground like something climbed out and blew all the trees down." People were starting to laugh at Al,

"Come on buddy, I think it's time we got you home." Another regular said,

"I'm tellin' you Randy, it's there go check it out." Al responded slightly miffed that his own friend wasn't believing him.

"So where is this 'bomb site'?" A young petite dark haired woman said on the other side of the bar. Jane turned; this woman had been coming in frequently for the past few months, but had never said a word except when asking for a beer,

"Like 15 miles down route 53, right past Steve's place." Al said hopefully, "I can take you there, and you all can see." The dark haired woman stood up throwing bills down on the counter,

"I'm sure it's nothing." She said taking one last look at Jane before heading out of the bar. Jane shook her head and went to go fill up another costumer.

Later that night once Al had been taken home by Randy, Steve, the owner's son and owner of his own gas and mechanic station came in looking worse for wear. Jane always got along great with Steve; he never got too personal with her and was always willing to help with her Jeep. She had imagined he probably had a past that he didn't want to answer for, so neither of them ever got too deep. On occasion Steve had hit on her every now and then, but Jane always brushed it off. Saying he was old enough to be her dad. Probably not true, he might have only had five or ten years on her, but she wasn't interested. "Everything okay Steve?" Jane said putting a full mug in front of him,

"Nah, not so much, Winchester." He said plopping into a stool, "My shop's been robbed, and you know that car I was working on restoring for my dad?" She nodded bracing her hands against the bar, "That's gone too. I mean it's one thing for whoever to take the cash and whatever merchandise, but it's another to have broken all the damn windows."

"That's weird." She offered not really knowing what to say in this situation.

"Eh...I mean when I showed up the damn stereo was on a country station, the register was empty, water bottles gone, and a skin mag was missing. Like who steals those?" He said shaking his head. She gave him a lopsided grin,

"A horny dehydrated red neck." She joked. He shook his head and looked back up at her with a small smile, "Maybe it was the same guy that dropped Al's bomb." She continued to joke thinking of what Al had said earlier,

"Yeah, yeah, I've got insurance though so I should be okay. How was your first day of classes?" He asked raising his mug in her direction. She groaned and poured herself a shot offering him one,

"According to my advisor I'm too experienced to major in military studies so I have to pick another path." She said downing the shot of whiskey, he followed suit and grimaced at her choice of liquor. "Can you believe the bitch suggested I major in social work?" She poured them another shot, "Said I could give back." She muttered before tipping the glass back into her mouth,

"Give back?" Steve asked above his shot,

"Yeah I was a system kid, grew up in foster homes." She said nonchalantly.

"Explains the independence." He said eyeing her as she poured another. It was near closing time, and usually around this time on Friday nights he would come in and help her kick everyone out. Occasionally they would share a drink or two before parting ways, but they still had an hour till close and she was downing shots. Not that he minded this was the most he ever heard her talk at once.

"Yeah, whatever." She snorted abandoning the shot classes and taking a swig out of the bottle. She was definitely an interesting character. He was just about to ask her what she was doing after they closed when the door opened and in walked that cute brunette who had started hanging out here. "We close in an hour." Jane said turning. She stopped, recognizing the woman, who had asked Al where the site was earlier,

"That's fine. I'm just looking for a night cap." She said sitting next to Steve.

"Steve." He said throwing his hand out for the woman,

"Ruby." She replied shaking his hand, "Can I have some of what you're having?" She asked looking at the bottle in Jane's hands,

"Yeah, uh sure." Jane said awkwardly placing a glass down in front of Ruby.

"So Jane was just telling us about her first day back at school." Steve said trying to get the cute new addition to join their conversation. Ruby studied Jane who was busy shooting Steve a dirty look. Jane was wearing the same thing she always wore when it was warm out, jeans and a black wife beater. She was definitely not afraid to show off her scars especially the long deep one that went from her collar bone down her arm and cut off at her elbow. There were dots surrounding it meaning someone had stitched her back together rather quickly, and she never bothered to get it professionally looked at. Ruby could tell Jane had seen some shit, just like her brothers.

"School?" Ruby laughed, "Aren't you a little old to be going to school?" She said downing her shot and tapping the glass for another.

"I'm 27." Jane said defensively glaring at the girl. The girl looked right back at her, causing the hair to rise on the back of Jane's neck. Jane poured Ruby another shot and went over to the hook on the other end of the bar and shrugged her green flannel on over her tank. Ruby's eyes never left Jane and she smirked as Jane put the shirt on. Just like her damn brothers, Ruby thought,

"Excuse me." Ruby said holding up her hands defensively. She turned to Steve, "So tell me Steve what's a guy like you slumming it at a bar like this." She said flirting a little. Ever since Dean had been dragged to hell and Ruby had climbed her way back up she had been keeping an eye on the middle Winchester. When she had mentioned her to Sam, he told her to back off, which only peaked Ruby's curiosity even more. Sam was intent on letting his sister believe they were dead psychotic killers. She had already managed to convince him to come to Pontiac, telling him some demons they had been tracking had come up this way. She had been hoping for some sort of awkward meeting would take place. If she could manage to somehow befriend Jane, she could use the situation to her advantage if she ever needed too. Perhaps be able to get Sam to fully trust her somehow, and to be fair she wasn't really lying about the demons, there were some in town.

Jane left the two to talk as she downed the whiskey bottle still in her hands. She busied herself for the next hour or so cleaning up the bar and closing it down for the night. By the time she was ready to leave she turned to Steve who was considerably drunk, "You guys moving along?" She asked watching Ruby who seemed relatively composed considering the amount she had also drank,

"Yeah, I'll make sure he gets home." Ruby said putting her arm around a stumbling Steve to steady him,

"Now Ladies," Steve slurred looking at the two of them, "Don't go fightin' over me, ya hear." He said moving towards the door. Ruby rolled her eyes at Jane and watched Jane easily jump over the bar to turn out the lights.

"You got it Steve." Jane said following them both out to the parking lot. She buttoned her flannel up against the cool fall air. Crazy how it had been so hot when she got to work today that she could visibly see the heat rising off the asphalt. Ruby directed him over to her car, "Wow is that a 1970 Mustang?" Jane said walking over and running a hand down the hood. Ruby smirked at her,

"Yeah, picked it up recently." She said shoving Steve into the passenger seat. Jane gave a little huh clearly impressed, "Not really in love with the color, but you know."

"No, no this is a classic color." Jane said taking in the orange car with the black racing stripes, "I wish mine was in its original colors." Jane said motioning with her head towards her own Jeep. Ruby smiled and opened her car door,

"Well anytime you want to chat about cars you let me know." Ruby said stepping a leg inside. Steve gave a groan and a burp from the passenger side, "I better get this guy home before he pukes." She said.

"Oh...yeah right, he lives right down Maple third house on the left. You know where that is?" Jane said ripping her eyes away from the car and onto Ruby's face.

"Yeah, right next to that cheap ass motel." Ruby said closing the door and rolling down the window, "Uh...good luck at the school thing. I'm sure I'll see you around." She finished, turning her car on.

"Oh uh thanks... see you." Jane said with a half wave and watched Ruby pull out of the parking lot clearly impressed. She had never met another girl who liked classic cars.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please let me know what you think and thanks for everything!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap:**

**Dean has been saved from Hell, and Jane is living on the outskirts of Pontiac, the same town Sam chased the demons too in the first episode of season 4. Jane is working at a bar and trying to go to school. I received a review concerning some confusion on why Jane didn't go back to the Marines as soon as she found out her brothers had died. To clear things up if there is some confusion, I decided that because she hadn't heard from Henrickson about her brothers, she was going to cash in her GI bill, because she didn't know how much longer she was going to be there. Right when she makes this choice, that is when Henrickson calls her saying her brothers had died. Because Jane already cashed in her GI bill she had to wait until she graduated to return for duty. Also because we all know that Lilith comes and kills everyone in the police station, including Henrickson, there is no one to inform the Marines that Jane is okay to report back to duty, and she is kind of just forgotten. Anyway, enjoy enough of my rambling, enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sergeant McDonough's Cabin September 21, 2008**

Jane was just finishing washing her spare pair of jeans in the sink when she felt a cold chill come over her. Her eyebrows furrowed, it was eighty five degrees outside why was she seeing her breath. As she brushed it off and continued to scrub at her jeans the water from the faucet suddenly turned to ice. "What the fuck?" She breathed not understanding. She tapped the faucet and flipped the water handles a few times, but nothing happened. Abandoning her now frozen jeans in the sink she turned to go look at the water heater outside, but instead of being met with an empty room she was suddenly face to face with Private Tinselly, her old spotter. Typically Scout Sniper Platoons where composed of 8 or 10 men teams. Each man was paired off into separate teams when going onto missions. One was an equipped sniper handler and the other was the spotter who wielded the spotting scope to originally spot targets and who would protect the shooter with follow up shots. She had heard Private Tinselly die three years ago on a mission to take over a small village in east Iraq. "Um...What?" Jane stuttered backing up into the sink,

"Hello Corporal Winchester." Tinselly said with a smirk, taking a step towards her clear hatred written on his face. Jane fumbled behind her for the knife she knew was on the counter,

"What? How are you even here Tinselly?" She said grasping the knife and holding it behind her.

"That's an interesting question Winchester. Apparently, I was resting not so peacefully, no thanks to you, in my town's graveyard when a lovely woman came and explained to me that I was allowed to seek some revenge." He said cynically,

"You died a hero's death Tinselly. If anything why aren't you seeking revenge on the bastard who knifed you?" She said slowly edging her way to the door.

"Not so fast Winchester." He said blinking out and suddenly appearing right in front of her his hand on her throat. He squeezed with one hand, picking her up off the ground and shoving her against the wall on the other side of the cabin, forcing the knife out of her hand. "If you hadn't been injured," He said indicating to her long scar on her arm, "I wouldn't have had to take over your sniper duties, and I wouldn't have died." As Jane struggled against him she could remember the day vividly.

_Her troop had been sent to observe from a nearby mountain side, when they had been jumped by a rogue group of rebel Iraqis. Jane had been the first one jumped, a man leaping on her back from behind. He had a knife to her throat and if she hadn't of thrown him off, causing him to slice down her collarbone all the way to her elbow, he would have slit her throat. Tinselly, who had just recently been assigned as her spotter, shot the man point blank. Both Tinselly, Jane, and the rest of their troop managed to hold off the attack. _

_When they had finally gained control of the situation. Their troop split, half heading out to finish the mission and the other half taking the prisoners back to base camp. Jane had said she was fine and demanded to stay. Both her and Tinselly continued onward finding their designated scouting spot and setting up. Tinselly had been trained to take over for her in case of an injury and she had let him set up her gun, while she messily cleaned her wound and roughly sewed it back together. While Tinselly continued to scout through her sniper's scope, she bit off the last of the string used for her stiches. "In my bag," Tinselly said not taking his eye out of the scope, "There is that powder shit to make it stop bleeding." He said pointing to his bag behind her. As soon as she had turned around she heard a grunt and something fall. She whipped out her hand gun at her side and turned around, coming face to face with another rogue. She shot him three times in the head before he even had a chance to approach her with his knife. He had slit Tinselly's throat. _

Tinselly's grip tightened on her throat. She did not remember him being strong enough to lift her up with one hand and she especially didn't remember that brand on his wrist, "My mother is still wrecked over what happened!" He yelled in her face. Jane was beginning to see spots in front of her eyes. She kicked wildly at Tinselly, who didn't even seemed to be fazed at her attempts. She put all her strength into one last kick aimed right at his stomach, a kick that she knew would throw anyone off of her, and all he did was disappear. She fell to the floor on all fours gasping for air as the front door burst open. She looked up to see Ruby standing there a sawed off shot gun in her hands and another slung over her back. "Jane get down!" Ruby yelled. Jane's stomach hit the floor and Ruby fired the shot gun at Tinselly who had reappeared behind Jane.

"What the hell!?" Jane questioned eyeing Ruby.

"Take this," She said throwing the shot gun at her. "I'll explain in a minute. If you see anyone else that should be dead shoot them." She threw a belt of shotgun shells at Jane and went to bolt the door. Jane watched as Ruby quickly moved around the small cabin sealing all the exits. "Do you have any salt?" Ruby asked turning towards Jane as Tinselly appeared behind the petite girl,

"Down!" Jane demanded cocking her shotgun and firing at the ghost. Ruby had complied hitting the deck. Jane went over to help her up. "I've got some salt in that cabinet over there." She said pointing the gun towards the cabinet.

"Good. I've got your back. Go get it and make a circle around us." Jane followed her command without any hesitation. After three more shots and another round of insults from Tinselly, Jane had finally managed to make a circle around Ruby with the bag of salt.

"Now what the fuck?" Jane asked Ruby as they stood back to back surveying the room. Ruby sighed,

"You're a lot better with a shotgun then I thought." Ruby said,

"Yeah well I'm kind of a gun expert." Jane said completely understating what she was,

"Look this is a ghost and I'm not a 100% sure on why it's here." Ruby said. Jane didn't turn, her gun still aimed at the air in front of her.

"You're telling me this is a ghost? Like the Stay Puffed Marshmallow man kind of ghost and a bunch of salt is going to stop him?" Jane said not believing what she was hearing,

"Yeah, except a little more expertly trained. Why did you have to have been in the military? This guy is going to be a lot harder to handle." Ruby questioned eyeing her surroundings. "Salt is a symbol of purity in a lot of cultures, it repels ghosts. Those shotgun shells are packed with rock salt." Ruby answered Jane's second question. Jane took a look at the ammo belt around her body,

"Okay so let's just say you're right about this ghost thing. He mentioned a woman helping him out of his grave, would that have anything to do with this?" Jane said, "I mean I couldn't save Tinselly, it was my fault he died. It should have been me." Jane said the last bit in a whisper. She could feel Ruby tense behind her,

"Did this guy have a brand at all like a circle?" Ruby said. Jane's eyes swept the room one more time before turning towards Ruby.

"Yeah." Jane said turning her head back to survey the room. Ruby cocked her gun and let a shot ring out behind Jane. "It's the raising of the witnesses." Ruby said tensed.

After about a half an hour Tinselly hadn't tried to reappear and both Jane and Ruby sat back to back in the salt circle. "So you're telling me every fucking nightmare a child has, every horror movie, everything, is true?" Jane said running the hand not holding the gun over her face. Ruby chuckled bitterly,

"Yup, every last thing, and now someone's trying to start the apocalypse. This raising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals that'll spring Lucifer from his box." Ruby could feel Jane shake her head. Ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves, and fucking Lucifer it was all too much. People where already monsters themselves, why add real monsters on top of that? Tinselly reappeared in front of Jane at that point. Both women stood up quickly cocking their guns. Tinselly held up his hands and circled around their salt circle,

"Jane, Jane, Jane." Tinselly said his hands still up in surrender, "I can't put my mind around the fact that you survived that day and I didn't." He stated. Ruby eyed the ghost,

"Something I don't understand hot shot." Ruby said questioning the ghost, "Witnesses are supposed to have been literal witnesses of the supernatural. How is an average Joe soldier like you marked?" Tinselly turned towards her,

"This doesn't concern you, demon." Tinselly sneered. Jane stiffened, "Oh she didn't tell you what she was while explaining the supernatural to you?!" He yelled causing the window's to burst open. Ruby shrugged when Jane looked at her, "Funny though, the woman that raised me said I was a special treat sent as a message for the Winchester brothers." The salt circle began to thin with the wind blowing from the windows. "Kill the sister she told me, make sure Sam and Dean Winchester know she's coming for them." With that Tinselly phased out and reappeared now throwing Ruby off to the side. Before Jane could react he plunged his hand into her chest and gripped her heart, pulling her close, "Say goodnight, Jane." He said a deathly stare on his face. He gave a squeeze and Jane was about ready to pass out, when all of a sudden his hand retracted and she fell to the floor wheezing. Right in front of her eyes he burst into flames and disappeared.

"Jesus Christ." Jane muttered panting. Ruby approached Jane and held out a hand for her,

"He definitely has nothing to do with this." Ruby said distastefully. Jane threw Ruby's hand aside, jumping to her feet and aiming her shotgun at Ruby. Ruby backed off with her hands in the air,

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the little demon thing. But I did save your life." Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah you're a god damn demon. Explain to me by what he meant about my brothers. My brothers are dead." She said gun still aimed at Ruby,

"Yeah not so much. That little helicopter fire was a hoax, a cover up from Agent Henricksen when he finally believed the boys in what they really where hunting. Your brothers are hunters' sweetie, they hunt the supernatural, and judging by what just happened here with that flame ball they or some other hunter somehow figured out how to end this witness shit." Ruby said eying the barrel of Jane's gun,

"Henricksen said my brothers were highly trained murders..." Jane said lowering her gun a little. Ruby sat at the small wooden table,

"Nah they're hunters and until now they have been trying to leave you out of their life. Let you live normally. Keep you on the straight and narrow." Ruby said looking away from Jane and grabbing the whiskey bottle on the table,

"I can't take much more of this family bull shit." Jane sighed taking a seat next to Ruby and pulling the bottle out of her hands and taking a huge swig. So maybe that's why Henricksen wanted to talk to her after their death, she thought. Ruby chuckled,

"You'd be surprised you and your brother Dean have a shit load in common." Jane glared at the demon, "And you should probably go make yourself known to them."

"What?! No way!" Jane said defensively, "They didn't want me as a part of their lives in the first place."

"Well you don't have a choice now; whoever is breaking the seals is going to figure out that you're alive and come hunt you down full force. Your best shot at survival is with those dimwits, believe it or not." Ruby said grabbing the bottle from Jane and helping herself,

"Son of a bitch." Jane muttered snatching the bottle and chugging the rest of it,

"Pack your bags sweetheart cause you can't be coming back here anytime soon." Ruby said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the favorites and follows! I'm really interested in what you guys think though so don't hesitate to leave me a review, I would love to hear from you! I'm editing the next chapter now, so if I finish it I'll post it today as soon as I'm done with it. Get excited they are finally going to meet next chapter!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Since the last chapter was so short, I made this one a little longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota **

Eight and a half hours later found a grumpy and tired Jane parked across from Singer Salvage Yard. She was exhausted, but Ruby had insisted that she drive through the night. It was currently 6 in the morning and the sun had just started to rise, she was at least going to wait another hour or so till it was okay to approach the house. Ruby had warned her to probably not startle the brothers and this supposed Uncle of theirs by pulling straight into the yard. Ruby had also warned Jane not mention her to the brothers. Jane set her phone alarm for an hour later and shut her eyes, trying to think of something to tell them.

An hour and fifteen minutes later Jane walked through the yard carefully. As she walked past the '67 Chevy Impala she stopped and admired the car letting out a low whistle. She peered through the window thinking someone had kept this baby in great condition. Hearing foot steps behind her she whipped around pulling her pistol out from her shoulder holster and aimed it at the offender, "Who the hell are you?" The grumpy looking old man said gazing at her from under the brim of his trucker hat, his hands in the air,

"Bobby Singer?" Jane questioned keeping the gun aimed at him. The man nodded and she lowered the gun. "My name's Jane." She said in almost a whisper looking down at her feet, god she was bad at talking to people. Bobby took a step towards her and with speed she was not anticipating from the old man, he pushed her against the car, and disarmed her, throwing the gun off to the side, a shot ringing out from being thrown. She swept his feet out from underneath him and pinned him to the ground with a low grunt. "I don't think so old man." She said flipping her hair out of her face. Bobby struggled, but she was stronger than he was, surprisingly.

"Bobby?" A voice said from somewhere in the yard. Jane let go of him and helped him up,

"Look, my name is Jane Winchester. I'm apparently Sam and Dean's long lost sister." She said. Bobby continued to stare at her till Sam rounded the corner. Sam balked pulling out a knife from his back pocket.

"Sam and Dean don't have no sister." Bobby said a little winded from being pinned down. Sam lowered his knife and came to stand beside Bobby.

"Um...yeah we do." Sam said a little guiltily. Bobby eyed the woman. She was tall for a girl, and had long wavy brown hair that rested against a green military styled jacket. Underneath the jacket were an opened green and black flannel, a black tank top, and a gun holster around her shoulders. His eyes continued to survey her as they took in her skin tight jeans that strained against her muscular legs, and her combat boots that were laced up perfectly against her calves. She definitely dressed like a Winchester. Her eyes met his after taking a good long look at Sam. Bobby took a sharp intake of breath those green eyes staring back at him looked just like Dean's.

"Well she definitely looks and dresses like you idjits." Bobby said shaking out his dirt ridden clothes. Jane couldn't help but cock her head to the side in question as she looked over at Sam. He was wearing a thin plaid button up with a gray shirt underneath, accompanied with a pair of ripped jeans.

"What the hell's going on out here?" Came a deep voice from behind her and the car. She turned slightly so not to expose her back to Sam and saw another man approaching the scene. When their eyes met he froze, taking in her appearance. She shook her head; it was like staring in a goddamn mirror. Dean had a tight black shirt on and a green shirt unbuttoned over top, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Her eyes, eyebrows, broad shoulders, jaw and even bow legged stance were the exact same as his, only difference was his hair was short and she was a female. They could have been twins.

"Apparently, Jane decided to look us up." Sam said from her other side. Dean's eyes widened as he took another look at his sister. Last time he had physically seen her she was behind a glass case and two years old. When him and Sam had researched her after Henricksen said she was alive a year ago, all they saw was her simple military head shot. Her dress blues had been on and her hair had been pulled back tightly a white cap perched on top of her head.

"Janey?" Dean whispered taking another step closer, not believing his eyes,

"Don't call me that." She snapped taking another step back and crouching down to reach for her gun, her eyes still on all three of the men. Sam chuckled.

"Don't you think we should...ya know run her through some tests?" Bobby asked wearily looking at the intimidating female. He was curious as hell, as to why no one decided to tell him about a sister.

"Uh...yeah...right...right." Dean said shaking himself out of the daze he was in.

"Well, I'll be taking that." Bobby said disarming her again; while she was busy watching Sam and Dean approach her. She let out a defensive,

"Hey!" But let him take it considering she was a guest in his yard. He unloaded the magazine and put both in different back pockets,

"I'll give it back when we know you're safe." He said nodding at Dean who was now behind Jane. "He's going to pat you down just in case." Jane sighed, aggravated, but thrust her arms in the air as Dean lightly patted her down. When he got to her sides he thrust his hands into her jacket and flannel and pulled out the other hand gun that was nestled in her holster. Sam smiled slightly and Bobby frowned,

"What?" She said with a shrug. Dean threw the gun to Sam who disarmed it and laid it on the work bench. As Dean continued to pat her down he couldn't help but notice how jacked this girl was. "Alright handsy, that's enough." She said stepping away from Dean. He shrugged and nodded the okay to Bobby.

"Okay let's take this party inside and give her the once over." Bobby said. Sam took the lead and Jane followed, Bobby and Dean behind her. When there was a little distance between them Bobby held Dean back and whispered in his ear, "Why is this the first I'm hearin' about another one of you?" Dean didn't take his eyes off of Jane when he ran a hand through his hair and replied,

"Well Dad told me she had died in the fire the night we left Lawrence, and never talked about her again. I figured if he didn't want to tell you then it wasn't my place. Then Henricksen told us about her the first time I talked to him. I didn't want to say anything till I figured out why Dad lied." Dean's cheeks tinged in embarrassment at not informing Bobby. Dean had gone through this situation in his head multiple times. At first he thought his Dad actually thought Jane had died, trying to not villainize his father anymore. Then dark thoughts of Dad just leaving a helpless little girl on her own had plagued Dean for over two years. Dean was all ready to track her down and pull her into his arms when Henricksen told him she was alive. Sam had managed to trace her and hack into some military files to find her. They had both sat and debated for a few weeks on how to approach the situation, when finally Dean came to the conclusion to leave her out. She was doing so well for herself, a real hero; there was no need to drag her into their shitty lives, especially since he was supposed to go to hell in a year. Sam had agreed, but that didn't stop Dean from tracking her down a few weeks before he was supposed to die. He had wanted to see her face again, the images of a blonde chubby toddler following him everywhere was not the last memory he wanted of his sister. He wanted to see her full grown and happy living her life. Dean had made up some bogus case near where she was staying and had sneaked out of their motel room late at night and parked in the parking lot of the bar she was working at. He didn't get a chance to see her face, but a tear had escaped his eye as he watched her lock the door of the bar and get into her car and drive away.

"Well we know your Dad was a damn fool," Bobby said gruffly walking up the steps to his house, jarring Dean out of his thoughts, "but he had his reasons for doing most of what he did." Dean grunted in response still lost in his own head and held the door open.

Once inside Bobby pulled out a chair in the kitchen for her and pointed at it telling her to sit. "Jacket and shirt off, Princess." Dean said. She complied, giving him a stern look about the nick name, stripping to her tank top and out of her now empty holster. She let the clothes sag onto the back of the chair as she sat back. Bobby handed her a flask and she accepted it gratefully taking a long pull from it. She realized it was water and swallowed it,

"You know I am old enough for a real drink." She muttered looking at the three men. Sam stood arms crossed leaning against the frame of the room and Dean leaned against the kitchen table watching her closely,

"Yeah well that's the easiest of the tests, sister." Bobby said approaching her with a silver knife. He handed it to her carefully and backed away. "Give yourself a little cut just to prove you're not some other kind of creepy crawly, and then I'll give you a proper drink." He commanded. Ruby had told her this would probably happen so she wasn't surprised. She brought the knife to her scar right above her elbow and sliced into the scar there. She didn't even wince, causing Dean to nod approvingly at her and Sam to examine her scar a little closer.

"Happy now?" She asked looking at all the men. Bobby grunted his acceptance and handed her a towel for her arm. She placed it on the cut. Dean handed her a bottle of whiskey and she smiled taking a drink straight from the bottle,

"How did you find us and why are you so cool about all this?" Sam said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well fucking yesterday I was doing laundry when all of a sudden my faucet freezes and an 85 degree day turns into subzero temperatures." Dean shook his head letting out a low groan, "Then this ghost of a Private I got killed because of a stupid mistake is all of sudden choking the daylights out of me. Nobody gets the drop on me like this guy did." She said shivering remembering the encounter and taking a long gulp from the bottle. Sam's eyebrows furrowed,

"Not that I'm not happy your alive but really how did you get out of there alive?" He asked,

"Well right before I was about to blackout he drops me...and poof goes up in a ball of fire right in front of my eyes." She said completely leaving out the hour or so in between with Ruby.

"Huh," Bobby said clearly working out the time table in his head, "He must have attacked her right before we did that spell."

"Yeah, but why would anyone go after her?" Dean said taking the bottle away from Jane and taking a swig of his own. Sam went over shaking his head at how similar they both were,

"It's 7:30 in the morning, guys." He said taking the bottle away from Dean and setting it onto the counter, "Bobby, didn't you say the rising of the witnesses was a supernatural thing?"

"Yeah..." He said trailing off into the other room looking through a book. Jane cleared her throat,

"Uh Tinselly, the ghost, told me why." She said eyeing the bottle on the counter. "He said that the woman who raised him sent him as a message for the Winchester brothers." Dean shook his head angrily. It really was only a matter of time before she got dragged into this life. Something was going to find her, he thought bitterly, almost pissed at Henricksen for bringing her back to the States. "He said that he was sent to kill me and make sure you two knew she was coming for you." She said getting up and grabbing the bottle sending a slight glare to Sam. Dean punched the table pissed now,

"Goddammit! I'm going to fry Lilith." He said. Both Sam and Bobby sent him questioning looks. Jane continued to drink, "Oh, uh yeah Castiel came to me in a dream last night, told me Lilith was breaking the seals." Sam slumped into Jane's unoccupied chair completely defeated.

"Anything else you failed to mention, boy." Bobby said from the other room,

"Um... let me have that." Dean said snatching the bottle away from Jane and taking a large swig from it, "Oh yeah, after all 66 of the seals are broken Lucifer joins the party here on earth. And that was right before Angel Wings threatened the throw me back to Hell." Dean chugged the rest of the bottle. Jane raised an eyebrow at him from her lean against the kitchen sink.

"Look I'm not one to go around sharing feelings, or really giving a shit about you two, but would you mind filling me in on what the fuck is happening?" Jane said crossing her arms over her chest. She was still trying to wrap her mind around being abandoned, even after a year. She was hurt and a little pissed that these two yahoos had been saved from a life of foster care.

"Where do you want us to begin?" Sam said turning the chair to look at her. Dean shot Sam a look,

"No, no way are we telling her about our fucked up life. We are going to get her sent back to the military where she will be safely on the other side of the world." Dean said.

"Why, Dean, so she can be hunted down and killed?!" Sam defended pointing at Jane, "We tried to keep her out of it, remember? Lilith knows she exists it's only a matter of time before she finds out that Jane didn't die."

"Come on Sam. She had a normal life, a life you had always wanted. Why don't we just keep an eye on her and let her go-"

"Excuse me." Jane interrupted pissed her fate was being decided yet again by these two, "I'm not going anywhere till you two explain some things to me. Got it?" She said her voice slightly intimidating Dean to sit into another chair at the table with Sam. He eyed her muscular arms that twitched a little, almost ready to reach out and strangle him, "Good. Now why don't you begin at why I was left at a hospital 24 years ago?"

Dean licked his lips and directed his hand to the chair opposite him. Sam slid his chair over next to Dean, "This is a pretty long involved story." Dean said taking a breath, "There was a fire..." He began. Both he and Sam continued to tell her about the yellow eyed demon and what he had done to their family. They told her about their dad, how he made a deal to save Dean, how Dean had made a deal to save Sam, and how yellow eyes had finally died at the hands of Dean. They told her about Sam's premonitions and where they all came from, and finally they told her about Lilith and how she had killed Dean 4 months ago. They explained to her about this Castiel character who had apparently "Gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition" which caused Jane to laugh and Dean to quickly say, "His words not mine." After all that they sat back and watched Jane as she took in all the information,

"That's all great and stuff but that doesn't really explain why I was ditched." She pointed out. Dean sighed,

"I'm not too sure. Dad had only said that you had died about a month after the fire from the smoke inhalation. We honestly didn't think you were alive till Henricksen went snooping around." Dean said. Jane couldn't believe it, she had truly been ditched by her father, and now she could only figure out why,

"But why leave me and take a baby Sam with him? No offense." She said quickly to Sam, who shook his head and put a hand up in agreement,

"None taken, I've been wondering the same thing ever since we found out about you."

"I can only imagine he didn't think you could pull through. We had visited you every day in that damn hospital, before he packed us into the car and drove away from Lawrence for good. From that day on Dad hunted yellow eyes down till the day he died." Dean said, "Jane, I'm sorry." He said suddenly very serious, "If I would have known you were alive I would have reached out to you somehow, but we were in the middle of our own shit when we found out last year and I wasn't about to drag you into that." He searched her face while she gazed right back at him,

"Yeah. To be honest I never even tried to look for any family. I had figured if they had ditched me in the first place they weren't worth my time. I had grown up looking out for just me, ya know?" She said looking at both of them and cracking her knuckles, "I had plans. I was going to make being a Marine my career. Till fucking Henricksen called me back home." She spat the last bit out bitterly, "Now I'm stuck here, I doubt they'll take me back now." She said rubbing her hands against her eyes. She placed her hands on the table and stared at them not really knowing what to do. She guessed she would have to start over again. Sam reached over and grabbed her hand. She automatically balked pulling her hand away from him.

"Sorry." Sam said pulling his own hand back to his side,

"I don't really like to be touched much, by people I don't know." She said pushing her hair behind her shoulder, and not really apologizing to him. She still didn't know these guys and was still having a hard time believing everything they had told her. Life was simpler for her just a year ago when all she really was was a simple scout sniper. She snorted to herself and muttered sarcastically, "Yeah simple scout sniper." Both brothers eyed each other, and Dean turned back to her,

"Look, for what it's worth, we're really proud that you're our sister." He said a little uncomfortably, looking towards Sam for help,

"Oh yeah," Sam added, "Your military career is nothing short of stellar." She grinned, a little cocky, as she continued to look at her hands in front of her, "I mean a goddamn scout sniper. You probably know how to track and observe better than any of us." He said motioning to him, Dean, and Bobby. A grunt of agreement came from the back room, and Dean nodded in approval. Suddenly, Sam sat up straighter an idea popping in his head. Dean looked over at Sam knowing exactly what he was thinking,

"Hell no!" Dean said shaking his head at Sam. Jane looked up at the brothers,

"Why not Dean? We don't even have to train her, she already knows everything." Sam said,

"No..." Dean said his head still shaking, "Nope. No way Jose." Dean said, "We are going to find her a safe house and make sure she is fine till Lilith is dead, and then we are going to let her live a normal life." He finished now standing, "She can go back to the military when this is all over, or get married and have a billion kids, but she is not getting into our mess." Jane began to protest before Sam cut her off,

"You think she is going to sit in a house quietly and wait for us to solve this?" Sam said also standing and squaring off with Dean. Jane came to stand right beside them both and she and Sam answered his question together,

"I don't think so." Sam looked over a small grin on his face at the shared moment with his sister. Jane's face remained blank,

"I don't know what kind of girl you think I am Dean Winchester, but I will not be sidelined again because a man thinks I can't handle myself." She said standing up to her full height and looking right into Dean's eyes. Yeah, she was three or so inches shorter than him, but that didn't bother her. Dean backed off shaking his head,

"I already have to worry about you out there, Sammy. I'm not going to let Jane disappear again, now that we just got her back." Dean said suddenly sad, "She can stay here with Bobby." Dean suggested. Bobby walked into the room at that moment a book in his hands,

"Hell she can." Bobby said disagreeing, "I've got my own shit to worry about I don't have time to be babysitting a Lilith magnet. No offense, honey." He said to Jane and turned back to the boys, "The safest place for that girl is with you two, and you know it Dean. You both got those hex bags you carry around, you're as good as shielded from her." Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he had had enough of this crap. He stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"Give him a few minutes to cool off, Jane." Sam said, "He'll come around. Now tell me about this scout sniper deal of yours." He said sounding really interested. She groaned not really in the mood to talk about her personal life with Sam, but sat down and began to talk to him.

A few hours later, Jane walked out of the house shrugging her flannel and jacket back on and headed to go bring her car in. She was idly tossing her keys in the air and catching them when she walked past Dean who had his head buried under the hood. She stopped and cleared her throat making her presence known. He tilted his head to the side his mouth set in a grim line. "That's an impressive car you've got there." She said nodding her head towards the Impala,

"Oh yeah." Dean said standing up and wiping his hand on a rag, "What do you know about cars?"

"Well, I know that's a '67 Chevy Impala." She said with a shrug, "May I?" She asked holding her hand out to run her hand along the side. She knew how touchy some guys where with their classic cars; she was definitely one of them. Dean smirked and nodded appreciating her manners when it came to his baby. "I've never seen one in person." She said running her hands along the side, "I saw a '70s mustang the other day, but that was nothing." She continued. Dean snorted,

"That's a bitch car; you can't fit anything in the trunk of one of those." Jane raised her eyebrows,

"You put a lot of big things in your trunk?" She questioned. He simply shrugged elusively,

"Want to go for a ride?" Dean said as she circled his car. Her eyes lit up,

"Hell yeah. Let me just go bring my baby in." She said running off. Dean shook his head and closed the hood. He was a little surprised when she pulled up in her Jeep. He had first pictured her driving a new age-y plastic peace of crap car, like a new Dodge Charger, and then when she showed an interest in his car, he pictured her driving around in the General Lee for some reason. As she hopped out of her rag top he gave her a significant whistle,

"Wow you definitely are in the military aren't you." Dean said jokingly taking in the appearance of the Willys, "What is that an original WWII repainted?" He said taking a closer look. She shook her head,

"Nah he's a '48. The previous owner was a collector of military paraphernalia and he sold him to me pretty cheap 'cause he had never seen war. Plenty of room in that trunk though." She said with a smirk,

"You mind?" Dean said indicating towards her hood. She nodded as he propped open the hood and took a look underneath.

"He's got none of his original parts considering his age, but a friend of mine fixed him up pretty good." She said proudly. Dean couldn't help but notice she was referring to her car as a male, and he could definitely tell he was going to like this chick.

"Well _he_," Dean said with extra emphasis, "Could use a new air filter." He said pulling it out. Jane blushed for the first time in a long time suddenly embarrassed,

"Yeah I call him Willy, considering." She said, "And I'm not the best with actual cars themselves I just know a lot about classic cars." She finished. Dean tossed the dirty air filter at her, which she caught easily, and walked over to the work bench in the garage. She watched as he changed her air filter for her, and closed the hood wiping his hands on the rag again.

"How about we trade rides?" Dean said with a slight smile. Jane nodded in agreement the air filter still in her hands, "Yo, Sammy!" Dean yelled towards the house. Sam's head poked out of the window, "We're going to go get some pie!" He shouted.

"Okay, bring us back something!" Sam yelled back and disappeared into the house.

"Shall we?" Dean said sweeping his arms over to the Impala, "Baby's ready to hit the open road." Jane smirked and went to go sit in the passenger side.

"Oh, god a bench seat, too?" Jane said when she sat down. Dean got into the driver's side and nodded,

"Really made things easy back in high school." He said with a wink, as he turned the key in the ignition,

"If I had a car like this, I wouldn't have needed the bench seat to impress anyone." Jane said relishing in the purr of the engine.

"You are something else, Janey." Dean said pulling out of the drive.

"Don't call me that." Jane growled, "I'm not a little kid."

"If you're going to be hanging with us, you better get used to it. Sam is Sammy and always has been, and last time I remember you, your name was Janey." Dean said a sad smile on his face. Jane just huffed, crossing her arms and glared out the window. Her anger slowly faded as Dean sped up just to show how great the Impala actually was.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A little recap on Chapter 6, Jane and the boys finally met at Bobby's after the raising of the witnesses episode. This chapter takes place between that episode and the episode in which Cas sends Dean back in time. I made this whole chapter up, case and all so I'm really interested in what you all think!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**A Few Days Later Willow Tree Motel**

"So you're telling me the only way to get rid of a ghost is by salting and burning?" Jane said throwing her duffel on one of the beds.

"Hey, hey that's my bed." Dean said picking her bag up and dumping it on a chair. Jane shot him a look, and opened her mouth to say something when Sam cut in to answer her question,

"Yup, salt is the symbol of purity in most cultures." He said dumping his bag on the other bed,

"So now we find out who our vengeful spirit is and where it's planted and end this quick and easy." Dean said walking into the bathroom,

"Okay...and how do we do that? Camp out at town's grave yard? Wait for it to phase out of a grave?" Jane asked awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. Sam chuckled,

"It doesn't really work that way. We've got to go visit the funeral home where the vic is located and go case the family." Jane turned her nose up a little at the mention of a funeral home. She actually preferred dead people over live people, considering that until a few days ago, in her mind dead people didn't talk. She was never really good at the interacting with people who talked back, aka alive people. On top of that she hated old people. She shivered a little; they just gave her the creeps all wrinkly and leaky.

Dean walked out of the bathroom a fresh suit on, and turned towards Jane, "You've got some dressy threads in that bag of yours?" He asked pointing at her duffel,

"Um...no. Never really had a need for civilian dress clothes." She said,

"Alright so I guess we've got to get you something," he said clapping his hands together, "While Sammy here brushes his hair, why don't we go pick you up something?" She shrugged in reply, "Meet us at the funeral?" he asked turning towards Sam.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam said waving him off and opening up his lap top, "Get her something that can double as a fed suit." He added as they walked out the door.

Fifteen minutes later found Jane standing in front of one of those three sided mirrors a grimace on her face as she took in her appearance. She hated skirts, especially this black pencil one that was squeezing her stomach, they were so impractical. How was she supposed walk? She had a light blue button up on that was straining against her arms and back. She was pretty sure if she tried to cross her arms across her chest the whole shirt would rip. "Well, I found a men's blazer that I guess matches the skirt." Dean said coming around the corner and stopping as he noticed her pull at the tight knee length abomination, "Don't give me that damn look, thunder thighs." He said glaring right back at her, "If your damn legs weren't so big you might have fit into some goddamn pants." She snatched the jacket out of his hands without a reply and shrugged it on,

"Happy now?" She said throwing her arms up at the sides and slamming them back down at her sides in exasperation. "Can we go?" Dean shrugged,

"You probably could have fit into one of my suits better." He added as they walked towards the register.

"Just shut up already." She grumbled stumbling a little in the two inch heels he made her get,

"And will you get a hold of yourself in those shoes, they aren't even that tall. You're an embarrassment to the female species." He said as he handed the lady behind the register his credit card. The lady blushed at little at Dean and handed him the receipt to sign. Jane watched as Dean gave the cashier a once over, a satisfied look on his face, "Have a good day..." He checked her name tag, to which she puffed out her chest a little to give him a better look, "Ashley." He quickly signed the receipt and turned out of the store, Jane fumbling behind him.

"Smooth, ex-lax." Jane said opening the passenger side to the Impala.

"Velvety smooth." Dean replied getting in the car.

They pulled into the funeral home parking lot, and met Sam at the door. He looked at Jane and noticed how she kept pulling at her skirt. He was about to say something, but the look on her face made him change his mind, "Okay so I hacked into the coroner's records, and found out that our vic had died as if he were hung, even had the rope burns around his neck. Funny thing was that on the police reports, there was no rope even in the house at the time, and no beams or anything strong enough to hold our vic up long enough to loose air." Sam finished in a whisper as they walked in. Jane cocked her eyebrow,

"How was there not anything strong enough to-" She stopped seeing the casket. It was more like the size of a wooden dumpster.

"Yikes." Dean whispered seeing the size of the casket, "Guess that answers that question huh?" He added with a cocky smirk as he elbowed Jane. Sam threw him a look that clearly said grow up as he approached the family of the victim. Jane and Dean followed,

"Mrs. Hildebrand, I'm so sorry for the loss of your son." Sam said shaking the hand of the sobbing older woman. She grabbed Sam's hand and held on for dear life, "We were...uh high school friends of Kyle. I'm Dennis DeYoung, and this is Chuck and Johanna Panozzo." He said indicating towards Dean and Jane. She let go of Sam's hand and threw herself into Dean's arms,

"Oh it's so nice to meet some old friends of Kyle's." She blubbered. Jane watched in horror as she... leaked fluids from her eyes, nose, and mouth all over Dean's shoulder. Dean patted her back, and the old woman turned towards Jane. Sam gave her a stern look from behind the woman, and Jane took a deep breath as the lady stepped towards her and engulfed her in a hug. Jane stood stiffly, her arms pinned to the side as the woman cried into Jane's ear. Dean chuckled a little at the site, which earned him a stomp on the foot from her heel,

"Ow, ow...oh my god, Mrs. Hildebrand we can't even imagine how this happened." Dean said turning his pain into a statement as the old woman turned towards him,

"I know," She said pulling out a handkerchief and loudly blowing her nose. "Kyle was such a nice young man." She said stuffing the rag back into her skirt pocket. Jane almost gagged,

"Did Kyle mention anything weird during his last few days?" Sam said turning the woman around from Jane's disgusted look,

"No," The lady said looking off into a distance, "not really. Just hours before it had happened he came back from the reunion, but I'm sure you all saw him there..." She trailed off looking at the questioning looks on their faces, "...the ten year high school reunion..." She supplied giving them a skeptical look,

"Oh, yeah right." Sam said hitting his head, "Silly us, we had actually all been out of town on vacation," he said pointing at Dean and Jane, before the lady could ask if it was a together kind of trip, Sam added, "celebrating these two's anniversary." Dean shot him a quick glare before wrapping an arm around Jane, who stumbled into him,

"High school sweethearts." Dean said, roughly squeezing Jane's shoulders. She bit her tongue and smiled lamely at the lady,

"Oh, I thought you two were twins." Mrs. Hildebrand said with a laugh,

"Eh...you know how people start to look alike when they've been together for so long." Jane said wrapping her arm around Dean's middle and squeezing it roughly back. The lady seemed to accept their act and gave them one last watery smile before turning towards other funeral goers.

"Good going Sam." Dean hissed as they walked out,

"What did you want me to do?" Sam shrugged not really bothered. As soon as they walked out Jane ran over to the bushes and promptly threw up,

"I thought Marines were supposed to have strong stomachs. I mean you've killed people." Dean said his face clearly reading his unhapppiness. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and glared back at him,

"Old people disgust me." She said, "I can handle a dead body with guts spilling out, but not a leaky old woman...her damn handkerchief touched me." She said gagging a little.

"We deal with all kinds of people, Jane. You'll have to get over that." Sam chuckled opening the car door, "So research on the high school?" He asked as they all got in.

"Yeah, let's head to the school. I'll take Pukes McGhee over here with me to go scope out the grounds and you go break into the office and see if there has been any suspicious deaths around the time our fatso went there." Dean said turning on the car, "And no puking on the leather." He said pointing at Jane through the rearview mirror. She only replied with an annoyed look.

A half hour later Jane and Dean were digging through the office of the high school. Sam had gotten a call from the coroner saying there had been another death similar to Kyle's, and had left the two of them at the school. Apparently the name of the guy was Andrew Pinkston and Jane was going through his file, "This kid was a straight A student back in high school. Graduated in '96. All A.P. classes, president of the chess club and various other nerdy associations." She said. Dean looked up from another manila file,

"Well, according to this our fatso Kyle Hildebrand had always been a large kid," he said holding up Kyle's high school picture, "and a nerd as well. Also graduated in '96 and member of the chess club, president of the debate team. I say we look up this chess club and go see if any of the other old members have anything to say." Jane agreed putting her file back into the filing cabinet.

"I guess we need a yearbook to do that." She said heading towards the library of the school. Dean trailed behind her,

"Didn't you forget something?" He asked holding out her abandoned shoes. She grimaced hoping he wouldn't have noticed, "Look I know they suck." He said as she snatched them back, "But we've got to dress the part. It's part of the job." He said shoving his hands in his pockets as he fell into step with her. She just mumbled under her breath at him, "I'll let you change before we fry Casper though." He added hopefully. She just snorted at him and opened the library door,

"So breaking into high schools something you normally do?" She said walking over the year book archive of the school. She had been impressed by his lock picking skills earlier,

"Breaking into everything is something I normally do. I'll have to teach you how to pick a lock sometime, I can't believe you don't know how to already do that." He answered scanning the books and grabbing the one from 1996.

"I never had the occasion, I didn't necessarily need to get inside somewhere to hit a target." She stated as he flipped through the pages, "And if we did, it wasn't a secret, so a door wasn't going to stop us." She added. Dean snorted a little,

"Guess that make's sense. Did you just blow through everything then?" He asked looking up from the yearbook. She just shrugged, "Okay, grab a pen or something we've got four other names of people in this club." He said.

A while later they had all split up to go question the other club members. Jane had been perfectly okay with tagging along with one of them; arguing that talking wasn't her strong suit, when Sam had said they would cover more ground splitting up. Dean had said that it was her first case, and she didn't know what she was doing. Jane had immediately taken offense, saying she could manage just fine, and grabbed a shotgun with some salt rounds and took off towards one of the houses. Dean had thrown up his hands in frustration and stormed off in the direction of another house, and Sam was left taking the other two.

Now Jane was in an extremely uncomfortable situation, and a little over her head. She had gone to Ricky Davison's house to ask him about his chess club days. When he hadn't answered his door, Jane walked around the house peering into the windows. What she saw was Ricky's wife screaming as her husband was strung up by the neck by some invisible force. Jane kicked down the back door, grunting a little from the pain of doing it bare foot, and aimed the shot gun right at the space between the ceiling and Ricky's head. She shot at the air and Ricky fell gasping for air as his wife rushed over to him whimpering. Jane was checking the room, when all of a sudden a chill came over her and she was roughly thrown into the back wall, her shotgun flying from her hand. Fucking great, Jane thought as the spirit of a teenager with a varsity jacket turned away from her and towards Ricky again, a noose in his hands. She scrambled towards the shotgun, and emptied the last round into the ghost's back. "Look we've got to go." Jane said rushing over towards the couple,

"But...but you shot him." Ricky said grasping onto his wife as she helped him up,

"But he won't be gone for long." She explained loading up the shotgun. "You've got any salt?" She asked them ushering them into the kitchen. The wife nodded simply too stunned to speak, "Good draw a circle around the three of us." The wife hesitated, "NOW BITCH!" Jane demanded. She hated weak women who couldn't handle their shit in tough situations. It gave all females a bad name. Ricky glared at her, but took over for his wife and did what Jane said,

"But what was he doing here?" Ricky said as he closed the circle and stepped in. Jane ignored him as she pulled out her phone and dialed Dean,

"Come on Dean. Pick up the damn phone." She said surveying the room. The ghost reappeared at that moment and growled at Jane. She dropped the phone and shot the ghost again, but this time the ghost just phased out before the round hit him.

"Janey?!" She heard Dean yell through the phone on the floor.

"Any of you want to pick that up? I'm a little busy here." She said cocking the gun again and shooting the ghost as it reappeared behind the wife. Ricky picked up the phone and shakily said,

"Hello?"

"Who the hell is this? Put Jane on the phone." She could hear Dean say. Ricky stuttered a reply,

"Sh...sh...she's a little busy shooting Tommy Nickels." He jumped as Jane shot another round.

"Tommy Nickels." Dean repeated back to him, "Okay hold tight, do what Jane says."

"She's a little bitchy." Ricky muttered through the phone, causing Jane to glare at him. She could have sworn she heard Dean give a laugh before saying,

"Put the phone up to her ear." Ricky complied,

"I'm running out of shells here." She said roughly through the phone as she reloaded her last round "Is there anything else besides salt?" She asked her eyes still skimming.

"I'll be there in like two minutes, sit tight. If you can get to some iron that works too, but don't leave the circle okay? Just wait till I get there." Dean spoke quickly. Jane looked around for anything made of iron,

"Um...okay." She said spotting a fire place poker in the living room. That was definitely not in the circle. "Got it." She said pulling away from the phone. She heard Dean hang up and she looked over to the couple out of the corner of her eye, "Does either of you know how to handle a shotgun?" She asked. Both shook their heads violently, "Fucking useless." She muttered under her breath. "Alright I'm going to go get that fire thingy in your living room. Do not leave this circle." She said looking them straight in the eye. She was going to have to cover her own back as she made a run for it. She made to take a step and realized her damn skirt was constricting her legs... well that wasn't going to help her run. She quickly shoved the shotgun into the crook of her arm and reached down ripping straight up the middle of the skirt. Taking a breath of relief as her legs were freed she took one last look around the room.

"But the guy on the phone said not to leave the circle." The wife whispered clutching onto her husband. Jane gave her an irritated look and ignored her.

"Well now or never." She muttered, taking off towards the living room. As she vaulted over the half wall separating the kitchen and the living room, she felt her shirt rip in the back and a cold breeze up her neck. Without hesitating she turned midair and shot at the ghost lunging after her. She landed on her butt, her back towards the fire place. The ghost reappeared to her right. Still sitting, she swung her body in its direction gun cocked and ready but the ghost disappeared. Without leaving the floor she kicked her legs over her head and rolled over her shoulder landing on her feet and grabbing the fire poker in one hand. Pivoting on her foot, the shotgun in one hand and the fire poker in another, she fired her last shot at the ghost and threw the gun off to the side. She wielded the fire poker in both hands as she sprinted back towards the kitchen. By the time she cleared the half wall again the ghost was behind the couple in the salt circle, "Duck!" Jane commanded running towards the couple. As the two dropped to the ground she swung the fire poker through the ghost's middle.

Finally, back in the circle of salt Jane took a deep breath, "Holy Shit." Both Ricky and Dean said from the back door. She rolled her eyes as Dean joined them in the now tight circle,

"I thought I told you to stay in the circle." He said giving her a pointed look. She shrugged turning to be back to back with him. He handed her a shotgun behind his back, which she readily accepted. "Sam's headed towards the grave yard now." He said filling her in as he handed her a belt filled with rounds full of rock salt. She threw the belt over one shoulder and cocked the gun skimming the room.

"So what the fuck is going on?" Ricky asked beside them.

"That there is a vengeful spirit." Dean said his eyes also skimming the room. The ghost of Tommy reappeared in front of Dean and he fired another shot at his chest, "Apparently you did something really bad to piss him off and now he's back for some good ol' revenge." Dean said.

"I can't believe it." Ricky said sighing heavily, "First Kyle, and then Andrew."

"Yeah well according to your chess roaster, you and Angelia Latinski where next." Dean informed him, "What's this Tommy guy to you anyway?"

"Well," Ricky and his wife jumped as Jane shot the ghost again, "Back in high school Tommy used to bully us pretty bad, but I never did anything to him I swear it was all Andrew and Kyle." Ricky said defensively as Dean turned an accusatory eye towards him, "They couldn't handle it. Tommy was a dick to them really, making fun of Kyle's weight, torturing Andrew about being a nerd. Finally one day," Jane shot off another shell and reloaded, "They had had enough and they cornered Tommy after football practice one day. They said they only wanted to scare him a little nothing too bad, but once they strung him up they couldn't get him to stop kicking at them to let him down." His wife sobbed as she clutched onto Ricky's sleeve, "He died before they could cut him down. Angie saw it and was about to go to the police, but she was too scared. She told me, but they were my best friends ya know?" Ricky said through tear filled eyes, "I just didn't think..."

"They lynched a kid?" Jane asked not believing what she was hearing. Ricky said nothing but looked at the floor clearly ashamed. She knew people where monsters. Tommy appeared again and as Dean and Jane rounded on him, Tommy went up in flames and Dean's phone began to ring. Lowering his gun Dean motioned for Jane to do the same and took his phone out of his pocket,

"Sammy?" He said through the phone stepping out of the circle, "Okay, good. Just stay there and cover it up, we'll swing by and get you...just leave the car there the cops will deal with it...yeah, okay bye." He finished snapping the phone shut. Dean collected his duffel bag as Jane went into the other room to grab the shotgun she threw earlier. "You two." He said pointing at the couple, "I don't care who your friends are, next time report that shit, because next time an innocent person might be killed. This is just as much your fault." He said unsympathetically towards Ricky.

Jane didn't even look back at them as she walked out of the front door, Dean behind her.

"Let's get something straight." Dean said turning towards Jane as he dropped the duffel in the trunk of the Impala. "You're new to this gig, so when I say something you follow it. When I tell you to stay in the damn salt circle, you stay in the damn salt circle. You got that?" Dean said looking in her eyes.

"I can manage on my own, as you saw." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest and squaring off with him.

"You got lucky." Dean grumbled, "Think of it like this, I'm your Sergeant and you're my private. What I say is an order, and you follow it. It'll keep you and everyone else alive. Do you copy?" He said slamming the trunk for extra emphasis,

"Look, I'm not a little kid. I've had my own back for 25 years. I know what I'm doing." She replied not really happy. Dean's expression softened for a fraction of a second before he was able to regain his composure and adding a final glare. He was about to retort when his phone rang again.

"Agent Page." He said answering the phone, holding his finger up to Jane, "Oh, hello Ashley." He said with a smirk. He covered the phone with his hand and whispered, "This isn't over," to Jane before putting the phone back up to his ear and continuing his conversation. She rolled her eyes and got in the passenger seat.

By the time they had gotten to the grave yard Dean had a date planned with Ashley later and had forgotten his argument with Jane. She had made a move to get out of the front seat and let Sam take it when Dean stopped her, "Nah, uh Sammy you're benched." He said gesturing Sam towards the back seat, "Although Janey disobeyed a direct order, she vaulted over a wall and kicked a ghost's ass today." Even though Dean had been pissed earlier he was still really impressed with how she had handled herself.

"I think she purposefully ripped her clothes." Sam added a little childishly from the back seat. Jane didn't even turn around, but she gave a slight shrug and said,

"Shit got in the damn way." Dean smiled, "Now can we go get some real clothes on and get something to eat?" She asked. Dean nodded,

"Well I can take you guys back to the motel, but you got to find your own food. I'm meeting up with Ashley in an hour."

"Ashley?" Sam asked.

"The bimbo cashier from the hellish skirt store." Jane mumbled. Sam laughed and sat back wiping his dirty hands on his pants.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hesitate to leave me a review. I would love to know what you think, good, bad, or ugly haha just not too mean please! Thanks for all the favorites, and follows those make my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so I know this chapter is about 1,000 or so words shorter than normal, but it is because this is the edited version. If you would like to view the full blown sex scene you can visit my AO3 site, there is a link in my profile. The story is under the same name, and I use the same pen name. I wanted to keep this story rated T at least in the beginning, until riskier situations happen more on the regular. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Later that night Willow Tree Motel**

After grabbing something to eat, Sam and Jane came back to the motel. It had been an awkward dinner; considering Sam thought it was appropriate to make up for all the lost time they had by asking her detailed questions. Jane on the other hand did not, so she answered him in clipped one word statements, hoping he would stop. By the time they got back Sam had finally gotten the hint and silently went over to the little table with his lap top. Jane had been flipping through John's journal, which Dean had let her borrow to read up on things, when Sam shut his computer and announced that he was going to shower. Jane looked up from her spot on the roll away bed, "Do you mind if I check my email?" Jane asked.

"Go for it." Sam said handing it to her, and then heading into the bathroom. She waited till he closed the door before opening her email account. She had sent Sergeant McDonough an email vaguely explaining that she was going traveling and wasn't occupying his cabin anymore. She smiled slightly as she clicked on his response, remembering that night back in D.C.

_Jane was _trashed_. She hadn't been this drunk since boot camp graduation almost five years ago. She had woken up the next morning hugging the toilet in the bathroom stall of the bar they had all went too, with a shaved head none the less. She hadn't been surprised; the guys in her class had never really warmed up to her. The memory made Jane run a hand over her bun to make sure it was still there. Sergeant McDonough watched with interest as panic and then relaxation crossed Jane's features, "Another round?" He asked when she looked back up at him. Jane squinted in thought,_

"_Why the hell not?" She rhetorically questioned slamming her big fist on the bar, gaining the attention of all the government workers in attendance. She had gotten an earful from the bartender earlier, a former Marine, who was disgusted at her state of dress, and she had been loud and belligerent just to piss him off. "Aye! Yo! Barkeep!" She yelled as he took his sweet ass time to come over to them, "Another round, for the Sergeant and me." She slurred, "And no attitude this time." She added._

"_Excuse her," Sergeant McDonough said to the bartender with a slight laugh, "She's had a rough day." He said trying to make sure no spit garnished their whiskeys. Jane snorted besides him. The bartender brought back the drink with fresh cups and didn't even acknowledge the two Marines as he put them down and walked away. McDonough raised his to Jane's and said, "Cheers! Hopefully Henricksen will find the fugitives." Jane barked loudly with laughter,_

"_Ha! Yeah right, that guy's a joke." She said, "How about cheers to you Sergeant...'scuse me Danny." She corrected, "The only one in the world to show kindness." She said shooting back the entire glass. _

"_I'll drink to that." Danny said with a smile and a wink. Jane observed him over the top of her glass. He wasn't really her type. The few times she had engaged in sexual relations it had been with larger men. He was kinda short and scrawny considering his occupation. She preferred to be completely submissive in her bed room activities, which was completely opposite of what she was like in the outside world. She liked to be thrown around and man handled, and looking at Danny it would seem like she was going to have to be the one taking charge. Although he did keep finding an excuse to touch her, which she normally didn't like in public. _

_Danny turned towards the television but casually placed a hand on her thigh. She stared at it for a while, before peeking up at Danny through her eyelashes. He turned his head towards her, slightly drunk himself and gave her a sly smile, not really sure where this next statement might land him. He figured he had a 50/50 shot, either she would say sure or she would deck him. Either way he was going to go for it, "So...uh...Want to get out of here?" He said. She looked back down at his hand, still resting on her thigh and back up at him. It _**had**_ been a long time for Jane,_

"_Eh...Why the hell not?" She rhetorically questioned again with a shrug. He smirked and laid some bills on the bar, before standing up and shrugging his jacket on. She made a noise of protest at the sight of the bills, "I was going to pay for those." She whined. _

"_I'm not going to proposition you for sex and then make you pay for the drinks that actually got you to say yes." He stated, "I might be a scumbag for getting you drunk, but I'm a chivalrous scumbag." He added with a smile as she grabbed her jacket and followed him out. She snorted,_

"_Chivalrous, ha." He turned to look at her. She was by no means beautiful by today's standards, but he had found her striking anyway, more handsome. Her muscular frame, especially in that tight black tank top, did not really help with the ideal image of a voluptuous soft woman, she had a definite V shape body complete with broad shoulders, but Danny didn't care. He liked a strong woman, and those green eyes...damn. His eyes travelled up and down her body and when they landed back on her face which was tinted red, was that a sign of her drunkenness or a blush? Something he didn't even think was possible. He took one step towards her and wrapped one hand around her waist and the other grabbed the back of her head. With slightly more force than he had meant, he pushed her against the wall of the bar and pressed his lips against hers. _

_She grunted as her body hit the wall, but kissed him back with almost equal force. She tried to gain some control over the situation but he kept her pinned to the wall. Well she did not see that coming, she thought, and was continued to be surprised when she felt his soft tongue brush against her bottom lip. She readily accepted and opened her mouth to his, although kept her hands at her sides awkwardly. There was a slight cough to their right,_

"_Ahem..." Someone said as they opened the door next to them. Danny untangled his arms from Jane and smirked grabbing her by the waist again and hailing down a cab. _

___By the time they got back to Danny's hotel room, Jane was feeling even more trashed then before and didn't feel the need to wait while he fished around for his key in his pockets. She grabbed his face in both hands and pushed him, this time, against the door to which he let out a surprised grunt. He fumbled with the key, as he tried to put it into the lock, as she distracted him with her mouth on his. He finally managed to slip the key in and open the door bracing him and Jane as they stumbled into the room. _

_When they had both come down from their orgasmic highs Danny rolled off of her, one hand still holding onto her chest. Jane quickly recovered from the mind blowing experience, not really expecting what had just gone down. She did not expect Danny to be able to man-handle her in the most amazing way. It was almost like he knew everything she liked and executed the motions flawlessly. Danny on the other hand was not so quick to recover as he closed his eyes and what she assumed fell asleep. Jane let out snort at him and untangled his hand from her chest. When she was sure he was asleep, she quickly dressed herself and dashed off a quick note that said: _Thanks...for everything_. With one last look at the Sergeant she left the hotel room._

With a shake of her head Jane brought herself back into reality. She had not been expecting the scrawny man to be that overpowering...and quite frankly, awesome in bed. During their emails back and forth since then he had noted his slight disappointment in her abrupt leaving, even once saying he had planned to repeat their actions once or twice before he had to leave the next day. She had ignored that part in her responses, even though she was completely submissive during sex, she was not afterwards. She didn't like to cuddle and hated having someone draped all over her while she tried to sleep, and don't even get her started on the awkward goodbyes the morning after. So she just never stayed, ever. She always got up and left, never once bringing someone back to her place considering she never really had a place of her own to bring someone back. Even in that year she had lived in the cabin she had slept with one guy and she had gone to his place, slipping out right afterwards. She sighed and began to read his email,

_Aye Winchester, _

_I'm glad to hear you're finally doing something, but I thought you had applied to Illinois State? Don't worry about the place, I'll ask Al to stop by and close it up for the winter for me. _

_I can't really tell you where I am headed next, but I can tell you we are heading out of Iraq, so I might not be able to respond for a while. It's probably just as well that we're leaving my whole troop is getting flabby without you here to kick their ass in the gym._

_I'm a little shocked you haven't been called back for duty now that your fugitive brothers have been dead for what six months now? But at least you're finally traveling. Let me know if you get over to Europe in your travels and if I'm close maybe we could meet up and have a little repeat of D.C.? You do know when I checked out the next day the guy at the desk told me to keep my friend down next time? I bet I could get you to be a little louder._

_Anyway, till next time._

She grimaced as she read the last of his email and quickly logged out and erasing the history. She did not need Sam or Dean hacking into her shit. She had just closed the computer when Sam exited the bathroom in fresh clothes. He toweled at his hair and looked over at her, "Ever learn how to pick a lock?" He asked a grin on his face,

"No." She stated putting the lap top down next to her.

"I thought that would be something a member of the Special Forces would know how to do." He said digging through his duffel for his lock picks,

"Never had occasion." She said standing and stretching her back, "I never had to get inside to hit a target. And if I did we would just blow it down, no need for the secret." She finished, remembering the similar conversation she had with Dean earlier. He grinned slightly,

"Nah I guess you never had to even get within 1,000 yards." He said plopping the picks into her hands and pointing at the bathroom door, "That's a simple enough lock to start with."

Jane sat inside the bathroom her legs spread as she pushed the lock picks into the lock and jimmied them. Sam had showed her three times before letting her try it on her own. That had been five hours ago. She gave an exasperated sigh and shifted to her knees. She had heard Dean come in an hour ago, and after he had given her shit for being so bad at unlocking the simple bathroom door, he had promptly passed out, not even taking his shoes off. Sam lightly knocked on the door, "Hey, I can't sleep. I'm going to go get some air." He whispered behind the door. She just harrumphed in reply as she continued to try to pick the lock.

She took the picks out of the lock and stood up wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans. She let out a curse as she sighed and stuck the picks back in. As soon as she heard the satisfying click she let out a loud, "Hell yeah!" and busted open the door. What she wasn't expecting was a man in a trench coat standing on the opposite side of the door his hand outstretched as if he had opened the door. Without any hesitation she whipped out her pistol and aimed it at the man, "Who the hell are you?" She asked surveying the room, "And where the fuck is Dean?" The man didn't say a word his head tilting to the side, almost like a confused dog. "Don't move." She commanded when he took a step towards her. "I will shoot you." She warned being completely honest. He took another step and she fired, directly in the middle of his head, point blank. What she wasn't expecting was him to stay standing. She cursed and took a step into the bathroom, slamming the door in his face. She whirled around ready to jump out the window, when she came face to face with the same guy. No bullet hole in his forehead,

"Who are you?" He asked just staring at her. She aimed her gun at him again,

"I asked you first." She said,

"My name is Castiel and I'm an angel of the Lord." His blue eyes searching her green eyes, "I cannot read you." He stated clearly confused.

"Good." Jane said still aiming her gun at him even though she knew it was useless, she was really uncomfortable at their tight quarters in the bathroom. She opened the door behind her and backed out slowly. "Now where the hell is Dean?" She asked, gun still pointed.

"Is it not customary to introduce oneself first before demanding answers?" Castiel questioned her, matching her step for step as he walked forward out of the bathroom with her.

"Yeah, well manners go out the damn window when you shoot someone in the head and they don't die." She stated her face blank, but inside her head she was freaking out.

"I sent Dean on a mission. I'll be bringing him back shortly." He answered her still searching her face, "You look like Dean."

"Yeah well, that's because I'm his long lost sister." She said a little bitterly. Castiel's eyes widened as he took in her appearance and then suddenly disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: So let me know what you think about their first meeting! I was chuckling to myself as I was writing it just imagining if I was in Jane's shoes what would I do haha. Anyway I don't know if I'll be able to update again till at least this weekend so a little preview for the next chapter includes the Sam and Dean blow out, (I lied when I mentioned that it was supposed to be in this chapter, sorry) and Jane is kind of awkwardly caught in the middle. We have a lot of feels happening in the next few chapters to grab a box of tissues and brace yourselves! Thanks again for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. It is no lie when I say they make my day! I try to reply to all the reviews so if you have a question, or if I did an awful job explaining something do not hesitate to ask or constructively critique!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A little recap, Jane experienced her first case, and met Cas. She of course promptly shot him in the head and after asking who she was he disappeared.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jane was freaking out. What the _fuck_ just happened? She flipped her phone open as she searched the motel room for anything that might lead her to where Dean was. She dialed Sam, "Come on Sam." She pleaded into the speaker as it rang. She searched under Dean's bed but didn't find anything. When she got to Sam's voicemail she let out a frustrated groan, "Sam, its Jane. Listen, Dean's gone and I shot this Castiel guy in the head and he didn't even flinch. You need to get back here." She said in a rush and snapped the phone shut. She circled over to the foot of Sam's bed and got on her stomach to search under there. She had no idea what the hell she was doing, but was just hoping that there was any sign of where either of them might have gone. She was halfway underneath the bed when she heard a fluttering noise near the other bed. She withdrew her gun again before she peeked out from underneath the bed. Dean was back laying on the bed panic in his eyes, and Castiel stood at the foot of his bed. Jane crawled out and quickly jumped to her feet, gun drawn on the angel. Again his head was titled to the side as his questioning gaze searched Jane's face.

"I couldn't stop any of it." Dean said sitting up out of breath. Castiel stood off to his side squinting at Jane, "She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery didn't she?" He asked looking over at the angel. Without even looking away from his staring contest with Jane he said,

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it." Dean's eyes narrowed and he stood up,

"What?" He questioned. Jane tore her eyes away from Castiel's and watched the anger bloom across Dean's features, as he glared at him,

"Destiny can't be changed, Dean." Jane turned her gaze back to the angel as he spoke. She was a little unnerved that he hadn't moved his eyes from her face. After about a five second awkward pause, Jane shifted uncomfortably and Castiel finally turned to face Dean, "All roads lead to the same destination."

"Then why'd you send me back?" Dean said. Jane could visibly see how upset Dean was. She was clearly confused and was about to say something till Castiel replied,

"For the truth. Now you know everything we do." He said. Dean was getting pissed at the evasive answers,

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Castiel's eyes moved from Dean's face over to Sam's empty bed, and Dean's gaze followed. They both looked up at the same moment. Dean's eyes going back to Castiel's face, Castiel's eyes finding Jane's again, "Where's Sam?" Dean questioned pointing at the empty bed,

"We know what Azazeal did to your brother. What we don't know is why." His eyes shifted from Jane's back to Deans, "What his end game is. He went to great lengths to cover that up."

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked again a little more force in his voice this time.

"425 Watermen." The angels gaze moved back to Jane as Dean shrugged his coat on and grabbed his gun. "Your brother is heading down a dangerous road Dean. We're not sure where it leads." Jane moved away from his stare and grabbed her coat checking the magazine of her gun. She put it back into its holster and moved to stand next to Dean. Castiel's penetrating gaze followed her the entire time. "So stop it," He continued his eyes shifting from Jane to Dean, "Or we will." Dean looked up from his gun a questioning look in his eyes as he looked at the angel. They stared at each other a little bit, and to Jane it looked like they were having a conversation all on their own. With one last shift of his eyes towards Jane the angel disappeared.

"Freaking Angels." Dean muttered sliding his gun into the back of his jeans. Jane shivered in agreement and followed him out of the door,

"You mind telling me what the fuck happened." Jane said as they climbed down the steps towards the Impala.

"Let's find Sam first then I'll tell both of you." He grumbled clearly still upset over what had just happened. "Why was he looking at you like that?" Dean said uncomfortably as he slid into the driver's seat. Jane shrugged as she got in the front,

"I thought I had finally got the damn lock open, when all of a sudden the door opens and he's freaking standing there asking me who I was." She said wiping her sweaty palms on her lap, "So naturally I shot him in the head." She finished. Dean snorted and gave her a sideways look,

"Yeah that doesn't really work." He mumbled. She grunted in agreement,

"When I told him I was your sister his eyes got all big and he...poof...disappeared." She said trying to describe what happened. Dean didn't say anything just continued to drive. Jane shrugged one last time and looked ahead, "While I was stuck in the bathroom Sam had said he couldn't sleep so he was going to get some air." She said, there was not reply.

When they finally arrived to the address Castiel gave them, Dean held his finger to his lips commanding silence as he slowly closed the car door without a sound. Jane followed his lead. He slowly approached the building, Jane on his heels, and peered into the window. This had not been what he was expecting. Jane stood on her toes to see over his shoulder and was a little surprised at what was happening inside; especially that Sam was with Ruby. Sam's hand was raised a look of pure concentration on his face and black smoke was pouring out of a man's mouth who was tied to a chair. "What the hell?" Jane barely whispered. Dean turned towards her his face murderous.

"Wait here." He commanded. Taking a step towards the door. Jane was about to protest but the look on his face made her think otherwise. She let out a sigh as she turned back towards the window to watch. Jane couldn't really make out what they were saying inside but, Ruby's eyes shifted from Dean to heroutside. She gave Jane a little smirk in hello, and Jane nodded her head in reply. She watched as they all exchanged a few words with each other, but rushed inside as soon as Dean pinned Ruby against the wall. Sam stood in between them trying to wrestle a knife from Dean's hands. Dean threw Sam off and Ruby turned pinning Dean against the wall in return her hands on his throat,

"Ruby! Stop it!" Sam yelled. Jane stood there not sure what to do, she was about to go throw Ruby off Dean when the demon dropped him.

"Well aren't you an obedient little bitch." Dean sneered in Ruby's face. Sam's eyes shifted from Jane, to Dean then back to Ruby,

"Ruby." Sam said taking a step, "Ruby he's hurt. Go." He said indicating to the man at Jane's feet. Jane took a step back completely forgetting that he was there. Ruby continued to eye Dean but turned and grabbed the man,

"The hell you think you're going?" Dean said as she threw the guys arm over her shoulder. Jane moved to help her, but one look from Dean stopped her,

"The E.R." Ruby sneered right back, "Unless you want to go another round first." Ruby looked back at Jane before walking out, "Told you he was racist." She said to her before walking out. Dean's deathly gaze turned to Jane briefly before heading towards Sam, a look of complete disappointment dissolved Dean's anger,

"Dean." Sam pleaded.

"Come on." Dean said to Jane as he began to walked out,

"Dean!" Sam tried again. Jane stood in the middle not sure what to do. Dean continued to ignore Sam as he walked out of the building. Jane shrugged and gave one last look at Sam and followed him out.

Dean and Jane had spent the rest of the night at the bar in complete silence except to order another round. Jane didn't even know where to begin when asking him what the hell his problem was, and what had just happened with Sam, so she let it go. When the sun had finally risen Dean got up and walked out, Jane trailing behind him. She was a little surprised to be heading back to the motel, but didn't say anything as he stormed inside the room, and began to pack his shit. As Sam tried to reason with Dean, Jane stood there not knowing which side to take. What she wasn't expecting was Dean to hall off and punch Sam in the face. She took a step, "Stay out of this." Dean seethed under his breath at her. She held her hands up in defeat, but remained were she was. She watched as Dean punched Sam again in the face, and pretty much threw a temper tantrum as they argued with each other. She had to duck when he swatted a lamp off the night stand. When Dean mentioned what Cas had said to him about stopping Sam, Jane watched Sam's face fall. She couldn't tell if they were tears of disappointment or sadness that glistened in Dean's eyes as he questioned Sam further having calmed down. Jane was beginning to feel uncomfortable until Sam's phone rang to break the tension. As Sam walked away to write down an address, Dean's eyes moved from Sam to Jane. She shrugged clearly a little confused on what was happening. She offered him a small smile in comfort, a hint of her dimples appearing, and the tears in Dean's eyes welled up even more, as they took in her small smile. This was the first time she had actually smiled at Dean, almost like she used too.

Many people can't claim to remember much from when they were four years old, but given the tragic circumstances that had happened in Dean's life he could remember a lot of that time in his life almost vividly. The smile Jane had offered him brought him back to a few months before the fire.

"_Be a good big brother and keep an eye on Jane while I go put Sammy down for a nap." Mary said to Dean as she took Sam upstairs,_

"_Always, Mommy." Dean said from his little table. Mary had been sitting at the table with Dean helping him string beads onto a piece of string, as she fed Sam a bottle. When Sam had finished she turned to look at Jane who was busy on the floor smashing dolls onto the ground. Dean turned away from watching Mary walk up the steps and looked at Jane. He was always watching Jane as his mom struggled with newborn Sam. She looked back up at him her head tilting a little to the side in question._

"_Een, Dolls?" She said holding up the Barbie to him. He knew she could say a hard "D" like she just did, but she never seemed to want to say Dean, she continued with Een, like she always had, but it didn't bother him. He slid out from his seat and joined her on the floor,_

"_What are we playing?" Dean asked accepting the doll from her. She smiled widely at him, the dimples popping out on her chubby cheeks. His dad had often told Dean that playing with dolls was something only girls did, but Dean didn't really care as long as it made Jane happy,_

"_Smash!" She yelled gleefully and smashed her doll onto the ground as an example. Dean grinned; at least this was better than dressing them up. He got up and ran to his favorite toy dump truck and said,_

"_Watch this." As he demonstrated running the dolls over with the truck. Her eyes widened and she laid the dolls in a row on the ground,_

"_Again!" She said clapping her hands. He smiled at her and ran them over. She shrieked with happiness and watched as Dean ran over her dolls with his truck. _

"_Want to see something else?" He asked her. She nodded and looked up at him, he knew she would follow him anywhere, and sometimes it annoyed him, but he understood that he needed to watch her. He would do anything to help out his mom, seeing as how his dad was always working. It also helped that she was extremely destructive when it came to watching her play. She trailed him as he moved over to the toy box and grabbed the army men with the parachutes out of the box. He wrapped the strings from the 'chutes around the dolls and took off towards the stairs, Jane on his heels the entire time. Once they were halfway up the stairs he stuck his arm out of the railing and dropped the doll. Jane watched in awe as the parachute opened and the doll floated to the ground. He smiled and handed her one and watched as she threw it off the steps, it hit the opposite wall with a thud and promptly fell to the floor, not really floating. She laughed and looked back up at him. That same smile on her face._

"Carthage." Sam said, dragging Dean out of his memory. Dean turned his gaze back to Sam and rolled his eyes,

"Fine!" Dean said in defeat throwing his hands up in the air.

The first hour of the car ride was extremely awkward for Jane as she sat in the back seat, idly picking at a string in her coat. She was surprised when Dean spoke first, and it wasn't even about what they had just seen Sam doing with Ruby. He explained to both of them what Cas had sent him back to do. She was really uncomfortable with the mention of their parents. From what it sounded like the John Winchester Dean had met in the past seemed like a decent guy, not the kind of guy to up and ditch his two year old daughter.

"I can't believe it." Sam said, "Mom? A hunter?" Disbelief clearly written on his face,

"Wouldn't have believed it either, if I hadn't seen it myself." Dean said looking up at Jane through the review mirror; she avoided his gaze and looked out the window. He let out a laugh as he looked back towards the road, "Man, that woman could kick some ass. She almost took me down." He said turning towards Sam briefly then back towards Jane. In fact the way their Mom had fought him, had reminded him of Jane earlier when she was handling the ghost. She ignored his stare,

"How'd she look? I mean was she happy?" Sam asked in an almost whisper. That caught Jane's attention. She was curious herself. Ever since her second round of questioning in Iraq when she had learned her mother died in a fire, she had reevaluated her hatred towards her parents. She had originally hated them both for abandoning her, but when she had learned her mother's fate sadness had taken over in her chest. She felt awful for all those years of unjustified hate she had directed towards a mother she never knew.

"She was awesome." Dean said meeting Jane's eyes and trying to convey in a look how similar he thought they were. "Funny, and smart...hopeful." Jane's face flushed having received his message, and she averted her gaze back towards the window. He continued his eyes back on the road, "You know Dad too. Till of course..." He trailed off. Sam let out a disgusted sigh and Dean glanced at him, "What?"

"Nothing." Sam said looking out of the window. "It's just our parents, and now I find out our grandparents too. Our whole family murdered, and for what? So yellow eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?" Jane's eyes snapped towards the front seat in shock.

"Uh, what?" She said. Dean's eyes widened and shifted,

"Sam I never said anything about demon blood." Dean said, "You knew about that?"

"Yeah for about a year." He said almost regretfully.

"Fuck this." Jane said throwing her hands up, "Bleeding in mouths and shit." She muttered unheard in the back seat,

"A whole year?!" Dean said in disbelief,

"I should have told you I'm sorry." Sam said.

"You've been saying that a lot lately Sam, but whatever..." He said cynically, "You don't want to tell me anything, you don't have too. It's fine."

"Dean..." Sam tried. Dean ignored him, "Whatever." Sam whispered looking back towards the road. Jane probably figured now was not the time to the mention she knew who Ruby was. She would have to save that for another day when the drama between these two brothers was at a minimum. She could barely handle her own messed up life, especially with all the new things she was learning, but the fact that she was already thrown into the middle of their fights was a little too much for her to handle. On top of that after Dean's five year old temper tantrum display earlier, she did not need to deal with another hot head. She had had enough of them in the Corp, not to mention she was one herself.

* * *

**A/N: So let me know what you think! The feels are going to continue to come so strap in! Also I'm really curious as to how you guys feel about all the actual show dialogue, I know how boring it can get sometimes. Thanks for everything.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a week since I last posted, and just because it took so long here is an especially long chapter. Yesterday was National Sibling Day and this chapter is full of sibling drama and feels. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

By the time they had scoped out Jack Montgomery, Jane was definitely disgusted. "Raw fucking meat?" She questioned as they approached their hotel room. Sam shrugged as Dean opened the door; they stopped abruptly eyeing the man sitting on the counter. Jane peeked around Sam's shoulders and withdrew her gun. Sam shook his head at her and motioned for her to lower the weapon,

"Travis!" Dean exclaimed with a smile, "See Sam, I told you we should have hid the beer." Dean said walking further into the room. The man stood up, and Jane noticed a cast on his arm,

"Smart ass. Get over here." Travis grumbled approaching Dean for a hug, "Good to see ya." Travis said taking in Dean and hugging Sam. He stopped and looked at Jane questioningly, who stood awkwardly at the door, his eyes flicked briefly over to Dean than back to Jane,

"Uh...this is Jane." Dean said quickly before Travis could say anything, "She hunts with us." Jane couldn't help but notice he left the part out that she was his sister.

"Well, any friend of Sam and Dean's is a friend of mine." He said sticking out his casted hand at her. She gripped it awkwardly and shook it not saying a word. After a few pleasantries amongst Travis and the boys he said, "John would have been proud of you. Sticking together like this." Dean cringed a little, and Sam shot Jane a look,

"Yeah we're as thick as thieves. Nothing more important than family." Dean said a hint of sarcasm in his voice that only his siblings picked up.

After they had talked to Travis about what they were hunting, Jane found herself outside digging through the trunk with Dean. She was itching with discomfort, the tension between Sam and Dean was so obvious Jane was surprised Travis hadn't noticed, on top of that she was also a little peeved that Dean hadn't told him who she really was. Going against her better judgment Jane decided to ask him about it as he closed the trunk, his arm full of torch making materials, "So um...just a question." Her voice halted Dean's movements, "Why didn't you tell Travis who I was?"

He turned to face her, "Look Travis and Dad were friends, and until we find out why Dad did what he did with you, I figured we should just keep it on the down low, ya know?" He said quietly. She bristled,

"You don't want your Dad's friend to realize your Dad was a douche bag?" Dean's eyes narrowed and he turned away from her, clearly not wanting to start a fight with another sibling.

"Also," Dean added over his shoulder, "No matter how cool of a person Travis is, don't start trusting other hunters. You never know." She grunted a reply clearly liking that answer more than his first one. Sam brushed past Dean on the steps back into the motel,

"I was going to go do some research on these Rugaroo things..." He said shrugging his coat on. Jane stuffed the things in her hands into Dean's arms,

"I'm coming with you." She stated needing a reason to be away from Dean and his sorry ass excuses. Dean grumbled and continued up the steps as Jane turned to follow Sam. As they walked down the street Sam turned towards her,

"What's wrong with you?"

"Just a little pissed at why Dean didn't tell Travis who I really am." She said kicking at the rubble on the sidewalk. Sam sighed running a hand through his hair,

"You got to understand something Jane. Dean always looked up to Dad, like a hero. He might have had his faults while we were growing up, trust me on that one, but Dean always idolized him." Jane stopped, "So when Dad told Dean you had died, Dean believed it no questions asked. Then we find out you're alive, and Dean's whole perception on Dad changed, but don't think for one minute that Dean never stopped thinking about you."

"Why are you defending him after he beat the shit out of you earlier?" She asked the loyalty in his voice was surprising to her,

"Dean can be pretty close minded at times, but I don't know, I guess he deserves a chance at least when it comes to you and him. He had a bad habit when he was younger of carving his initials in things where ever he went; I'm talking like school desks, benches, lockers, anything that he could carve into. Always next to his initials he would include yours." He looked right into her eyes trying to gauge what she was thinking. Her face was blank but she couldn't hold his gaze for too long, instead shifting her eyes to her feet. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to walk. Jane stood there for a minute not really sure how to respond, she finally had to jog a few steps to catch up to his long strides, "You know a few years back Dean was under the influence of a Djjin, really nasty thing has this venom that traps you in a your perfect dream world while it sucks the life out of you. Anyway he told me that you were alive and kickin' in his dream world." Jane swallowed a lump forming in her throat,

"What happened in his dream world?" She asked quietly as they rounded the corner. Sam shot her a sideways grin,

"Well, apparently all us kids were meeting up for Mom's birthday. You know even in his dream world you were a Marine?" He said with a laugh to himself, "Dad had died of natural causes, I was in law school, your tour was up and Dean was even more excited to have you home then Mom apparently. He made me and my fiancée rent a car from the airport and went to pick you up instead. When you guys pulled up, he was so happy you were home that he even let you drive the Impala." She was avoiding his eyes, actually touched at Dean's version of a dream world. Sam continued, "According to him the three of us didn't really get along, but you and him were so close that you guys talked every chance you had while you were away." Sam finished a far off look in his eyes, as he opened the door to the library for her.

Jane remained quiet the rest of the time they spent in the library. When she was younger she had always imagined a single teen mother dropping her off as a baby in front a fire house. She had never imagined having siblings, especially an older brother who never forgot her. This didn't really change the fact that he had pissed her off earlier, but perhaps she would let this time slide.

When Sam and Jane walked back into the hotel room, they found both Travis and Dean working on blow torches, "Not wasting any time, are you?" Sam said,

"No time to waste." Travis said not looking up, "Guy hulks out, we're not gonna be findin' bodies, just remains." He said as Sam sat at the table, Jane leaned against the night stand behind him, her arms crossed. Sam had floated his upcoming theory at her while they walked back; not really knowing much Jane just shrugged thinking it was worth a try. She had laughed to herself at that thought; she was giving everything a try these days. This dude that would probably end up killing someone, this sibling thing, Dean...

"What if he doesn't?" Sam asked getting both Travis' and Dean's attention. Dean's eyebrows shot up his forehead, "We did a little homework. We've been checking out the lore on Rugaroos..."

"What my 30 years of experience not good enough for you two?" Travis questioned, Jane could tell he was a little pissed as he brought his mug up to his lips,

"What?" Sam was back pedaling, "No, no...I just wanted to be prepared. I mean not that you didn't..." Dean interrupted saving his brother from putting his foot in his mouth,

"Sam loves research. He does, he keeps it under his mattress, right next to his KY," Travis chuckled as he turned back to the torches, "It's a sickness. It is." Dean said with a smirk towards Sam. Despite herself Jane let out a snort in laughter from her stance in the back of the room.

"Look, everything you said checked out, I just found some interesting stories about people who have this Rugaroo gene or whatever." Jane took an inhale of breath, she had a feeling she knew where this was going to end up, "See they start to turn, but they never take the finale step."

"Really?" Dean asked surprised,

"See they start to turn but never eat human flesh so they don't fully transform." Sam finished optimism in his voice,

"So what? Go Vegan stay human?" Dean said. Even though no one was really paying attention to her, Jane nodded along with Sam,

"Basically, eat a lot of raw meat just not..."

"Long-pig!" Dean interrupted excited to use his new found word.

"Exactly." Sam said turning towards Travis, who got up slightly annoyed,

"Good on you for the due diligence Sam, but those are fairytales." Travis said sneaking a glance at Jane as he walked past her. He eyed her form taking a quick glance between Dean and her then continued walking towards the kitchenette, "Fact is every Rugaroo I ever saw or heard of...took that bite." He said looking down his nose at Sam like he was speaking to a child. Jane bristled at his tone a little, ready to jump in and defend Sam, but he got up from the chair and spoke for himself,

"Okay...well that doesn't mean that Jack will." Dean threw a glance at Jane and started to stand,

"So what do we do?" Travis questioned, still with the condescending tone, "Sit and hope and wait for a body count."

"Hey, dick..." Jane said from her corner. Sam shook his head and spoke up before anyone else could say something,

"No, we talk to him. Explain what's happening, that way he can fight it." Sam countered Travis. Dean was busy shooting looks back and forth between everyone in the room, ready to jump in the middle if he had too,

"Fight it?" Travis replied with a laugh, "Are you kiddin' me? You ever been really hungry?" Dean looked up from the papers in his hand, "I mean haven't eaten in days hungry?"

"Yeah." Dean said kind of ravenously,

"Right then. So somebody slaps a big juicy sirloin right in front of you, you walkin' away?" Travis asked. Dean raised his eyebrows in acceptance and turned towards Sam, "That's what we are to him now. Meat on legs." Jane laughed out loud to herself visioning Dean as a steak dressed in his eighty billion layers. Everyone looked over towards her. She shook her head still grinning, "I'm sorry, I'm sure he's a standup guy, but it's pure base instinct. Everything in nature has got to eat, you think he can stop himself cause he's nice?"

"I don't know." Sam said getting heated, "But we're not going to kill him unless he does something to get killed for." Jane nodded along in agreement and followed him as he walked out of the motel.

Later found the Winchester siblings in the car on the way to talk to this guy, "So we are going to go have a chat with this guy. Which you know, I'm down. I just wanted to make sure that when push comes you both are gonna shove." Dean said shooting a look at Sam next to him and at Jane through the rearview mirror. Sam answered before Jane could say anything,

"Meaning?"

"Well odds are we are going to have to burn this guy alive." Dean stated.

"You don't even want to give him a chance." Jane said from the back seat.

"Since when are you one for chances, Miss stiffen up whenever our Dad gets mentioned?" Dean said eyeing her through the mirror. Jane opened her mouth to retort but again Sam spoke up,

"This guy has a name and a wife."

"Yeah, who we are going to make a widow. You heard Travis, he's gonna turn they always do."

"Well maybe he won't." Sam said. Jane was beginning to think there was something a lot more deeper bothering Sam than just this dude and the monster business. She leaned forward to make sure she heard everything her arms resting on the top of the front seat. "Maybe he can fight it off." Dean closed his eyes briefly in annoyance,

"And maybe he can't, that's all I'm sayin'."

"Alright we'll just have to see then."

"See, this is what I mean Sam, you sure your emotions aren't getting in the way here?" _Oh shit_, Jane thought sitting back now.

"What are you talking about?" Sam replied,

"You know, nice dude but he's got something evil inside. Something in his blood, maybe you can relate."

"Stop the car." Sam said,

"What?"

"Stop the car or I will." Sam shouted. Dean pulled over and Sam stormed out. Dean threw one last look at Jane through the mirror and followed saying,

"Stay in the car."

"Go fuck yourself." She responded getting out and standing next to Sam,

"You know why I've been lying to you? Because of crap like this." Sam said moving closer to Dean,

"Like what?" Dean said annoyed,

"The way you talk to me, the way you look at me. Like I'm a freak."

"I do not." Dean said looking towards Jane for help. She shook her head, she kind of agreed with Sam. A look of hurt crossed his face before he turned back to Sam,

"Or even worse like I'm an idiot. Like I don't know the difference between right and wrong." Sam turned away from Dean. A few seconds past before Dean spoke up,

"Do you know the difference Sam? I mean you kinda been strolling a dark road lately."

"You have no idea what I'm going through. None." Sam said. Dean was getting pissed,

"Then enlighten me!"

"I've got demon blood in me Dean. This disease pumping through my veins and I can't ever rip it out or scrub it clean. I'm a whole new level of freak." This was getting way too intense for Jane to handle. She watched as Dean stood staring at Sam, "And I'm just trying to take this...this curse and make something good out of it. Because I have too."

"Let's just go talk to the guy." Dean said relenting. Sam snorted in disbelief, "I mean Jack, okay?" He said looking between his two younger siblings trying to make peace with them. Jane didn't answer she just slid into the back seat again and watched as Sam nodded and let out a sigh as he walked back towards the car. As they parked down the street from Jack's house Dean turned towards Jane. "Look, I've been reading some of Travis' notes and these Rugaroos are more likely to catch the scent of a woman, even before they change." Jane knew this was coming, "Could you please just stay here while we go test out Jack? If everything turns out okay I'll call you and tell you to join us. I just don't want you to get hunted if it doesn't work out."

"I can handle myself." Jane stated not really getting defensive as she normally would have about the topic. He and Sam had just had a break through domestic and she knew she was treading on rocky ground,

"I know that." Dean said, "Just please?" He was begging. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Sam shot her a grateful glance, before he got out of the car and started to walk down the street. When Sam's back was turned Dean handed Jane one of the torches they had built along with a lighter, "Just in case." He whispered. She rolled her eyes and accepted the killing device.

The longer she sat there, the more she stewed in how she easily relented. She needed to sit them both down and have them get over this protective brother shit. She thought she had proven herself to them already. She was good and mighty pissed by the time they had gotten back to the car, all thoughts of Sam's earlier story about Dean gone from her head. When they both got in they turned around towards her,

"Didn't go so well." Dean said, "Jack kicked us off the property, thought we were nuts." He said giving a look at Sam.

"We'll just have to watch him, maybe he'll listen still." Sam said. Jane threw her hands up,

"We need to get something straight between the three of us." She said, "I'm not going to be taking a back seat to all these hunt things, literally and figuratively this back seat doesn't have much leg room." She kicked the seat in front of her for extra emphasis, causing Dean to frown and open his mouth. She cut him off before he could say anything, "I don't give a shit if something can "catch my scent" and kill me, because if you haven't noticed everything is trying to kill me, lately. I'm not going to sit around and wait, I want to fight and defend, it's what I'm used to." Dean shook his head annoyed and turned back around turning the car on,

"Is it wrong that I'm just trying to make sure you stay alive a little longer?" He questioned not looking at her. Sam just sighed,

"You can't protect me. I've taken care of myself longer then you've been in my life." She whispered from the back. Dean paused before pulling the car out of the spot. Sam grimaced at her words,

"I'm sorry for that. I should have been there the whole time to take care of you." His voice was soft, but he still didn't look at her,

"Well you weren't." She spat out, _enough with this emotional bull shit_, "I don't need you to baby me every time. I only need you to teach me enough to go out on my own." She said opening the car door, "And I don't fucking need you to feel sorry for me." She said as she got out slamming the door, her bag and the torch in her hand. She leaned into Sam's open window shoving the torch in her bag, "Don't fucking follow me."

Jane stormed down the street, not turning when she heard the roar of the impala turn around and head in the other direction. She was right, she didn't need them. Perhaps she could just get Ruby to tell her where she could find one of them hex bag deals to shield her from Lilith, and perhaps she could get in touch with Sergeant McDonough who could get her back in the game. First though, she thought, she needed a fucking drink.

Jane flipped through her contacts a few times as she sipped on her whiskey at a bar in town. The lady next to her was prattling on about some guy who came in last night and snapped some dudes wrist. She had tried to call Ruby a few times to no avail. She was a little concerned that Sam or Dean hadn't tried to contact her or come find her. Thoughts of the Rugaroo chewing on a steak Dean crossed her mind as the hours ticked on and she still hadn't heard from them. It was late now and the fact that she was worried about them now was making her angry. She tried both their cell phones, "Fucking no one answering today." She mumbled under her breath as she snapped her phone shut and got up. She was more than concerned now as she slid off her bar stool slapping some bills onto the bar.

She kept calling their phones as she jogged down the street in route back to Jack's house. Still no replies, even after three calls in a row, caused her to pick up her speed. When she got to Jack's house, and saw Dean's car and Travis' truck she reached into her bag and pulled out the torch. She crouched low to the ground as she approached the front window trying to cage what was going on inside, maybe they had all sat down with Jack or something she thought. When she peered through the slit in the curtains though her breath caught in her throat. There was Dean, unconscious on the coffee table, Jack standing above him. Where the hell was Sam? She thought, not wanting to think the large blood stain on the carpet had anything to do with him missing.

Her mind went into overdrive on how to approach the situation, but as soon as she saw Jack lean closer to Dean her legs acted before her head had time to catch up. Before she knew it she was kicking down the door, torch blazing, and eyes wild as she searched for any sign of Sam. A banging in the closet behind her caught her notice, but she didn't turn her eyes away from Jack whose foul face turned towards her. He advanced towards her quicker than she was anticipating but she managed to side stepped him as he pounced and turned the blazing torch on him. He caught fire easier then she thought and watched as he flailed around trying to put himself out. Jane threw the torch aside as it went out, and drew out her gun shooting the flaming Jack till he fell to the ground. Sam finally managed to pick the lock on the closet and rushed out finding Jane standing over the smoldering mess. His eyes wide as he scanned the room. Dean let out a groan as he picked himself up from the coffee table, "What the hell?" He mumbled holding his hand to his head, looking from Sam to Jane to the fire that was once Jack.

"Um...You guys weren't answering your phones..." Jane trailed off her eyes still glued to the fire.

After they had cleaned up the mess and hit the road Dean eyed Jane next to him. Sam had been silent the whole time and even allowed her to get in the front seat when they left. "I guess we needed you to save our ass this time." Dean said lightly trying to break the tension in the air of the car,

"Ha, guess so." Jane said shooting him a smirk. Satisfied that he didn't need to apologize further Dean looked at Sam through the rearview mirror,

"She did the right thing you know. That guy was a monster, there was no going back." He paused trying to get Sam to look at him, "Sam, I want to tell you I'm sorry. I've been kind of hard on you lately."

"You don't have to do that." Sam whispered from the back seat,

"It's just your psychic thing scares the crap out of me."

"If it's all the same, I'd really rather not talk about it." Sam said still looking out the window.

"What?" Dean joked, "You don't want to talk? You?" Jane kind of smiled a little as Dean spoke. Sam sighed and turned his gaze back towards Dean's,

"There's nothing left to say. I can't keep explaining myself to you. I can't make you understand."

"Why don't you try?"

"I can't because this thing, this blood, it's not in you the way it's in me. It's just something I have to deal with."

"Not alone." Dean said. In any other circumstance Jane would have gagged at the sappy-ness of Dean's words.

"Anyway it doesn't matter." Sam replied, "These powers, its playing with fire. I'm done with them. I'm done with everything."

"Really? Well, that's a relief. Thank you." Dean said happily, glad he had everyone back on his side a little,

"Don't thank me I'm not doing it for you." Dean's face fell as Sam continued, "Or for the angels, or for anybody. This is my choice." Jane could respect that as she leaned back closing her eyes. This family shit was exhausting.

A few hours later Jane gasped awake, startling Dean next to her. "What the hell?" She whispered running a hand over her face.

"You alright?" Dean asked looking at her,

"I just had the weirdest fucking dream," she said turning to look at Sam, who was sprawled out across the back seat sleeping. Dean raised an eyebrow at her waiting for her to continue. "I was sitting right here then all of a sudden, that Castiel character was sitting right where you are."

"Freakin' angels." Dean said shaking his head, "He's came to me in a dream once, what the hell did he want?" Jane sighed and recounted the story for him:

_Jane felt her eyes close as she leaned back in the front seat thinking how tiring this family drama was. She was just thinking how two boys could be so emotional when she felt a rush of wind on the left side of her face. She turned to tell Dean it was too cold out for the window to be open, but when she opened her eyes she jumped reaching for her gun. "Please do not try and shoot me again." Castiel said dryly from the driver's seat. _

"_Well if you didn't keep scaring the hell out of me I wouldn't have too." She grumbled, "What do you want?"_

"_I've come to learn more about you Jane Winchester." His head cocked to the side his eyes narrowed,_

"_There isn't much to know." She said surprised he knew her name. Castiel held out his hand reaching for her face. She bulked, her eyes going cross eyed as his two fingers approached her forehead, "Do you mind?" She asked trying to bat his hand away,_

"_This is the easiest way to understand." He said pressing his fingers to her forehead, "I can read your memories." She struggled in her seat shaking her head to try to get him off of her._

"_That's my freaking head, get out of it!" She yelled grabbing his forearm with both hands. After a few awkward seconds he retracted his hand from her face and stared at her then back down to his hand. _

"_Your mind is blocked off from me." He said surprised, "I cannot even locate you while you are awake. I had to find Dean first in order to find you."_

"_Well good." She grunted pulling at the door handle, trying to put as much distance between her and this angel, "I don't share with anyone, especially creepy men who try to touch me." She huffed when she realized the door was not going to budge._

"_I am no man." Castiel replied. Jane snorted out a "sucks" under her breath. "Usually trivial matters of the human nature do not concern or bother me." He said still looking at his hand as if it were defective, "But I cannot seem to find out about you, and that is...confusing?" He said the last word as if he were trying to figure the meaning out himself, "Perplexing? Frustrating? Irritating?" He tried again. _

"_Well go frustrate yourself somewhere else." She snapped staring ahead into the dark. His eyes narrowed again as he searched her face for answers, _

"_If I was capable of infection, it would be like you have infected my thoughts." He said, "I cannot stop thinking about you, but I do not even know you or your purpose, and you are a mere human, weak and mortal." He explained plainly. Jane put up the defensive when he said weak narrowing her own eyes at him, it didn't really sound like an insult more like a matter of fact, but she was still offended,_

"_I may be mortal, but I am not weak." She seethed. _

"_Perhaps I need more contact." He said more to himself then to her. He reached his hand up again and cupped her cheek. She was about to struggle when a warm feeling graced her cheek and spread down her neck. She took a sharp intake of breath meeting his narrowed eyes for the first time. She stared back at him as his face screwed up in concentration, perhaps finding out her purpose in life wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing...where his eyes always that damn blue?...what the fuck? She thought to herself. Right before she was about to ask if he found something, he pulled his hand away, confusion still etched on his face, "Nothing." He stated. Her cheek now felt like ice were his hand once was. He gave her one last look before he disappeared with a rustle sound causing Jane to snap out of sleep._

As she recounted the story to Dean she placed a hand to her cheek, hoping to feel some of that warmth again. He eyed her, "If it makes you feel better, the holy nerd won't tell me my purpose either. Only that they've got work for me." He shrugged. She sighed and leaned her head against the window,

"Well if that fucker tries to touch me again, I'll rip those damn lips off his dimpled chin narrowed eyed face." Dean threw her a look at the descriptive threat but grunted in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Please drop me a review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey all, I first want to apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out. The end of April and beginning of May was my last semester of Grad school and I had so many projects handed to be those last few weeks that needed to be completed before I graduated. Then after that I moved to a completely different state so I've been a bit busy. I sincerely apologize though and hope you can all forgive me. Anyway enough with my excuses on with the show...**

**Chapter 11**

The next case found the Winchesters in the middle of Pennsylvania, on what Sam had told her was not a stereotypical shapeshifter case; apparently this monster had more of a mental defect then normal and was trying to reenact old horror movies. For the first time though, Jane was actually having a good time with the guys. Dean's whole virginal reasoning for sleeping with the bartender had Jane laughing so hard tears came to her eyes. Sam didn't find it as amusing, but Dean couldn't help but smile every time Jane would chuckle under her breath muttering "re-hymenated" to herself and laughing all over again.

After Sam had saved Dean's ass they both managed to save hers from the locked spiked coffin the shapeshifter had wrestled her into, something Dean was smug about and even added a, "See, you totally need us." Which Jane promptly ignored and instead laughed at his attire, which caused his smug smile to disappear. Needless to say as they walked away from Dean's goodbye with Jamie the bar wench, Jane couldn't help but think that she hadn't laughed or smiled more in her whole life than she had in those past few days. Even Sam's quip about Dean's movie life at the end had her laughing all the way to the car.

A few days later they had found a case in Colorado involving an extremely healthy man who had just mysteriously died of a heart attack. After stopping at almost every female clothing store from Pennsylvania to Colorado they had managed to find Jane a skirt suit that actually fit her and allowed her to move around comfortably in. Jane was getting annoyed at all the stops they kept making and was actually surprised the boys didn't seem to mind. That could be because they found the idea of her in feminine clothes actually hilarious, and didn't want to miss an opportunity to see her get all red in the face with embarrassment.

But there were no more red faces of embarrassment, or random bouts of laughter from Dean or Jane 48 hours after having a visit with the coroner and the very dead Frank O'Brien. In fact they were so far from laughter that they both stood across from each other gun barrel to gun barrel, the body of the dead sheriff in between their feet. The apparent ghost sickness had got them both and as Sam and Bobby went to take care of the ghost of Luther Garland, Jane and Dean were left scared shitless of each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Dean was convinced that Jane was sent by Lilith to spy and kill him and Sam. Jane on the other hand was convinced that if she didn't kill Dean now they were just going to abandon her again, when they found out about some of the awful things she had done in the past. In his eyes the fear of letting Jane down again and the fear of Lilith had blurred into one gigantic ball of terrifying horror. For her the fear of abandonment was something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Sam when she had uncharacteristically clung to his legs and begged him not to leave.

In the corner of Dean's eyes he could see Lilith jumping up and down on the bed to his right. She had just gotten done telling him why the ghost sickness had infected him, deep down he had known why though. As he watched Jane through narrow eyes, the room behind her started to fade and swirl mimicking the petrifying backdrop of hell. Colors of red, black, and sickly green meshed together and Dean did everything he could to try to calm his heart rate down, "We need to calm down. This isn't real." He whispered more to himself then to Jane. He watched as her trained eyes never left his face, but her chest rose and fell quicker with every breath she took, and she would wince every once in a while like someone was yelling really loudly in her ear. Her right arm began to shake, and she brought her left hand up to cup her hand already around the trigger.

"Shut up!" Jane screamed, she couldn't tell if the yell was directed towards Dean or the eight children that stood all around her legs. When they had first entered her thoughts a few hours ago, she thought she had finally put the horrifying incident behind her five years ago. "I was just following orders." She tried to beg at the children standing around her. "Just...orders." She whispered again trying to plead to the kids as they pulled at her pant legs, whispering her deepest fears.

"_Winchester, pull the goddamn TRIGGER!" The voice in her ear yelled so loud she could see her spotter wince out of the corner of her eye. They were on a mission to scout out a local village were leading members of a terrorist group where rumored to be hiding out in. Her and her squad had managed to infiltrate a local building that had a high enough vantage point that through her scope she could make out the whole village, especially the only road out. The rest of her troop had started to move building by building to search and once word got out, the leaders of the terrorist group began to flee. She was supposed to watch the road and shoot at the U.S. planted mines on the road to stop any vehicle from leaving the area, and by stop she was supposed to wait till the vehicle, and the leaders inside, were close enough to be taken out by the mine itself. If they didn't get close she was supposed to persuade them by shooting out the appropriate tire so the car would head in the right direction. What she did not anticipate was for the cowards to use human shields to protect themselves, and not just any human shields, children human shields. She could see through her scope the children that lined the windows, hell even a pre-teen was driving the vehicle. She couldn't kill innocent children, who their parents were was not their fault and they did not deserve to die because of it. On top of that this was her first special ops assignment, she did not want it tainted with the blood of innocents, _

"_But there are children in the vehicle sir, at least 5 or 6." She tried to reason. She was not a religious person but in that moment she prayed. Prayed that the car would turn around, so her troop could just rush the vehicle and spare the children, prayed that the car did not approach any of the mines her troop had implanted, prayed their tire would blow out on the rocky and uneven road before they got to the mines, prayed for the first (and what she thought at the time) last time,_

"_I don't give a shit if the Pope is in there Winchester, you will obey the order, or your own life will be over." The voice threatened. Her spotter was getting nervous next to her. She couldn't decide what to do, she lined up the shot, "NOW WINCHESTER!" The voice demanded, she couldn't believe what she was about to do. She took a deep breath waited another five seconds and pulled her right finger back, and closed her eyes. They had been trained to always keep their eye open and make sure the target was hit, but Jane couldn't watch, but she couldn't help but hearing. She heard the tire pop in the distance, the squealing of the brakes on the jagged road, and then what seemed like complete silence before the blast. The car had swerved to the left and hit one of the mines. She could feel the heat from the explosion as the other mines became active when unthinkable debris hit them. She had just killed 12 people crammed into an SUV, 8 of which were children._

The oldest of the children, the pre-teen that was driving the car stood on his tip toes to whisper in her ear, "You know, your brothers will find out what you did. They already forgave you for Private Tinselly, but we were children. They won't be able to forgive what turned you into a monster." He muttered, his hot breath encompassing her ear and making sweat drip into her eyes. She blinked furiously to stop the stinging, "They will abandon you, just like your father did when you were a baby. He knew you would become a monster. Monster." He breathed, the other children around him started to chant, "Monster." And she couldn't take it anymore. Her breathing was out of control, her heart was about to jump from her chest. She watched as Dean staggered backwards his own demons plaguing him. They both fell to the ground. The chorus of monster became quicker mimicking her heart beat. She was on all fours staring at the floor trying to calm herself down. As the chants got louder, closer she sunk to her knees cupping her hands over her ears and rocked back and forth trying to avoid the children as they stood over her. She cast one last look at Dean who was staring off across the other side of the room, clutching his chest. The chant got louder, louder, closer, closer until finally she thought her heart was going to explode. She fell backwards clutching her head in her hands, and slamming her eyes shut. Finally the chanting stopped.

She peaked out of one eye, thinking that perhaps she had died and this was heaven. When she realized she was in the same shitty motel room with Dean, laying on his back, his eyes wide, his hand still clutching his chest, she realized she wasn't dead. With that thought she took a deep intake of breath, the same time as Dean. They both checked their road rash arms just in case, as they regained their breath. They caught each other's haunted eyes and both let out a nervous chuckle, "So uh..." Dean stammered standing up. He came over and stuck out his hand to help Jane up. She grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up. "Sorry about...uh...ya know." Dean struggled scratching the side of his head with his gun. Jane flushed,

"Yeah...same." She muttered back. She was about to ask him if he could see what she could see when his pocket began to ring,

"Sammy?" Dean asked answering the phone, "No, yeah Janey and I are fine." She snorted at the nick name, "We've got to take care of this sheriff then we will meet you there." Dean said pushing the dead sheriff with the toe of his boot. After a few words from Sam on the other end, Dean hung up. "Let's just not talk about it." Dean said as Jane opened her mouth. She quickly shut it in silent agreement.

Dean reached into the cooler and grabbed out beers for everyone. He threw one at Sam and Jane, then offered one to Bobby who turned it down. Jane was kneeling in the back seat of the Impala her body half hanging out of the window. Dean leaned against the passenger side door with Sam on his other side. Bobby took a moment to capture the image in his head, sure he hadn't known Jane very long, but from what Sam had told him she had saved their asses and managed to hold her shit together, so to Bobby she was okay in his book. Both him and Sam poked fun at Dean for a little, and Sam even managed to recount the story of when they were scoping out the factory between bouts of laugher.

"Oh Bobby you should have seen it." He gasped from laughing so hard. "Dean was all like I'll man the flashlight, and Jane was just cursing clutching the whiskey in her hand like it was the only thing keeping her sane." Jane grumbled at him not really trying to relive the terrifying moment when she had shown a shit load of weakness, "We were searching the place out right," more laughter from Sam, "when we heard this noise in the locker and I went over to open it," even more laughter, "and when I opened it a freaking kitten comes jumping out and these two..." hysterical laughter, "screamed bloody murder like little girls, and Jane dropped the bottle of whiskey and jumped straight into Dean's arms." Sam doubled over his hands on his knees as he cracked up, "When they finally calmed down, Jane stood up and yelled a solid, "Nope!" and busted out of there so fast she didn't even noticed the whiskey."

"Yeah, real fucking funny." Jane muttered. Bobby smiled at the picture, then took another look at the siblings. Despite the whole apocalyptic seal deal happening, they actually looked relatively happy. He committed this moment to memory and with a few last jabs at Dean he said his farewells and pulled away, hoping those kids could have at least a few moments of normalcy with each other before shit hit the fan.

As the Winchesters watched Bobby pull away Sam turned to Dean and Jane, all traces of laughter gone from his expression, "So..." He said to Dean first, "Uh...What did you see? Near the end I mean." Jane retracted her body from halfway out of the car and sat down on the seat staring at the seat in front of her. Dean took a drag from his beer and closed his eyes,

"Besides the cop and Jane beaten my ass?" He muttered,

"Seriously." Sam said. Dean looked him in the eye and swore he saw a flash of yellow pass across his brother's eyes. Dean looked away,

"Howler Monkeys." Dean supplied causing Jane to let out a bark of laughter from the back seat. "Whole room full of them." Sam sighed. "Those things creep the hell out of me."

"Right." Sam said taking another drink,

"Nah..." Dean said getting quiet, "Just the usual stuff Sammy." He took another pull from his beer, "Nothin' I couldn't handle." Jane sighed in relief, glad that Dean had deflected answering the question. Both turned towards her though,

"Jane?" Sam asked.

"Ya know..." Her voice caught in her throat, "This and that." She muttered and chugged her beer in hopes of avoiding this conversation. Dean gave her a look that she could only interpret as he was going to ask her later. She didn't meet his eye. Sam sighed again,

"Two of you now." Sam muttered finishing his beer.

**A/N: Again sorry about the delay, but please let me know what you think I'd love to hear from you. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out either later tonight or tomorrow since the season finale of the show is on tonight. I've got the chapter half written now, but a little sneak peak for y'all it'll be the Samhain chapter, so lots of Cas and Jane interaction!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey okay this is a super long chapter, because I have to fly back to my home state and finish packing and then drive all the way back to my new state within the next week, so I won't be able to post for a week. Also please forgive any major grammatical errors, since I am in kind of a rush to get this out to you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Jane panted as she ran through the town one more time before turning the corner to the street their motel was on. Ever since she had started hunting with Sam and Dean she hadn't had much of a chance to keep up on her normal fitness routine, and she needed to run off some of the extra burgers she had enjoyed with Dean. Sam usually woke her up early to go for a run together, but they hadn't gotten the chance this morning due to the razor blade candies that had killed a guy. After questioning the wife and searching the house, the Winchesters had found a motel and Dean had went to go dig some information out on the victim. He had offered Jane to tag along but she had been avoiding being alone with him in fear of him asking about her ghost sickness visions. Instead she said she would stay and help Sam dig through the hex bag. After thirty minutes of not really being able to help, seeing as they only had one computer, Jane decided now would be a good time to get her run in. She pulled out her only pair of running pants, and her Marine t-shirt and waved good bye to Sam as she hustled out of the door.

God, she missed being alone, she thought as she did one more lap to avoid going back inside. She didn't really hate her brothers anymore; it was just nice to be away from their constant bickering and gassy-ness. She swore they were trying to have a competition on whose gas smelt worse every time they spent more than 5 hours in the car. She shook her head and opened the door, noticing that Dean had made it back and they were discussing the innards of the hex bag.

By the time she was showered and dressed, Dean had filled her and Sam in on his findings on the victim. They had decided to go grab something to eat when Dean's phone rang, "Agent Seger." He paused waiting for the person on the other end to continue, "Okay, we will be there right away." He said writing an address down on a piece of paper. Sam sighed before Dean could even hang up and grabbed his suit from the bed, "Another death, apparently this girl at a Halloween party was boiled alive while bobbing for apples." Dean said as soon as he closed his phone. Jane sighed as well and headed back into the bathroom with her FBI attire in hand,

"Does it ever get less weird?" Jane muttered more to herself then to them,

"No." Sam and Dean said in unison.

By the time they got to the party scene the police had already cased the place. Dean was being a cradle robber and interviewing the high school cheerleader, Sam was searching through the couch for another hex bag, and Jane was walking around the room looking for cracks in the wall where a possible bag could be. She went to turn around when she saw Sam find the bag when a young cop came and stood right in front of her. She raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?" She questioned,

"Yeah, I just wanted to come over and introduce myself, my names Dylan. I saw you out on a run today while I was patrolling." Jane surveyed the kids face. He was young and skinny, probably fresh out of the academy. He had a splattering of freckles across his long nose and his bangs seemed to hang in his face. He jerked his head to move his bangs out of his way as he shot out his hand for her to shake. She grimaced and shook his hand, but didn't say anything. He stumbled looking for something to say, "Are you from around here? Or just here for this case? Is it a serial killer?" He questioned.

"Just here for the case, and I'm not at liberty to say." She mumbled looking at Dean and Sam for an escape over Dylan's shoulder. Dylan nodded trying to catch her eye again,

"How long you been in the FBI Agent..." He trailed off trying hard to get her name. She raised an eyebrow when Dean turned to look at her. Dean just smirked and elbowed Sam to get his attention. Sam grinned a little when he saw the cop talking to Jane,

"Special Agent Tyler." She muttered, "Look it's been nice talking to you, but I've got to go." She said side stepping the cop,

"One more thing." Dylan said causing Jane to pause halfway between him and her brothers, both of which were watching with amused looks on their faces, "Would you want to get coffee or something while you're here?" She rolled her eyes before she turned around to face him,

"Look Dennis..."

"Dylan." He corrected his face falling a bit,

"Sorry, Dylan, I'm sure coffee would be lovely, but I'm working." She said. He sighed but perked up real fast as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card,

"Well, when this case is over if you're still around and want to get caffeinated here's my number." He said handing it to her. She took it shocked at how well he handled rejection and then pivoted on her heel pushing past Sam and Dean and up the steps. Dean smiled at Dylan and reached into his own pocket,

"She's a bit shy." Dean said under his breath so Jane wouldn't hear which didn't work, "Here's the number you can reach her." He said handing him a card, "Don't be afraid to give her a call tomorrow and try again, she likes them aggressive." Sam barked out laughter and went to follow Jane up the stairs.

Jane was sitting across from Dean flipping through one of Sam's books. Dean was looking up more information on the victims and Sam was sitting on a bed looking through a different book. Jane's mind began to wonder as she thought about the last couple of weeks with the boys. She had been with them for a month now and was surprised at how not awkward it was with the two of them. Sure she had always identified more with men than women, but she had only officially known them for a month. She assumed she was able to tolerate them as much as she did because they were actually good guys, not just your average good guy, but kind of heroes in their own small way. They saved lives, and did their best to rid the world of unseen terrors. She shuttered a bit at the saved lives thing, thinking about the sheriff from the ghost sickness case. They hadn't been able to save him although Dean had tried his hardest to get the man to calm down, even amidst his own hallucinations. She had been ready to shoot him as soon as he busted down the door, but Dean had managed to hold her off. With that thought she raised her eyes to peek at him through her eyelashes. She wondered what the sickness had made him see. Could it have been hell? She still had a hard time believing that he had just been in hell two months ago, but couldn't understand how he was not all PTSD. He seemed pretty cool about the whole thing. Dean felt Jane's stare and shifted his eyes from the computer to meet hers. A flash of relief crossed his vision when he caught her eyes, but she quickly looked back down at the book. She was still avoiding their discussion on the sickness visions.

"Check this out." Sam said from behind them, shaking Jane and Dean out of their own thoughts and turn towards him. "Three blood sacrifices over three days." He rose from his seat coming to stand near them. Dean shut the laptop, "The last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest." He chuckled and placed the book into the middle of the table so they could both see it, "Celtic Calendar. The final day of the final harvest is October 31st." Jane sighed,

"Halloween?" Dean questioned grabbing the book and pulling it in front of him,

"Exactly." Sam said. Jane glared when Dean moved the book so she got up to stand behind him and read over his shoulder,

"What exactly are the, uh, blood sacrifices for?" Dean asked.

"Can't you read?" Jane said pointing at the picture on the page in front of him, "A demon." She said snagging the book out from under him,

"Hey!" Dean protested,

"You're obviously not reading it." She retorted strolling away and reading the pages,

"Not just any demon." Sam filled in, "Samhain."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean asked,

"He's the reason there is Halloween, masks, dressing up and all." Jane said from the other side of the room as she read through the book,

"Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween." Sam said to Dean like he was talking to a fifth grader, "The Celts believed that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead. And it was Samhain's night. I mean masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago." Jane plopped the book down in front of Dean a picture of Samhain present. He frowned at the image,

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck."

"Exactly." Sam said as Jane sat into the other empty chair at the table, "Only now, instead of demons and blood orgies, Halloween is all about kids, candy, and costumes." Jane took a drag out of a beer on the table,

"Okay," Dean said, "So some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Jane chuckled,

"Guys," Sam said slightly frustrated, "This is serious."

"I am serious." Jane and Dean said at the same time. They both glared at each other,

"We're talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every 600 years." Sam informed. Jane let out a frustrated sigh,

"And the 600 year marker rolls around..." Dean trailed off,

"Tomorrow night." Sam said,

"Naturally." Jane and Dean said together again. She kicked him under the table as she chugged the rest of her beer.

"Uh...Ow." Dean said massaging his shin, "Well, it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon."

"According to that book, it's because he doesn't do it alone." Jane said swiping Dean's beer and finishing it off too,

"Exactly. He likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own." Sam finished filling in the gaps,

"Raising what, exactly?" Dean asked looking back down at the book,

"Dark, evil crap and lots of it. They follow him around like the friggin' pied piper."

"So we're talking ghosts?" Dean asked,

"Mmhmm." Sam confirmed,

"Zombies?" Jane asked. Sam nodded,

"Leprechauns?" Dean asked causing Jane to spit out a bit of her beer,

"Dean." Sam chided,

"Those little dudes are scary." He said shaking his head. "Small hands." He finished holding up and clasping his own hands in example,

"Look," Sam said leaning in getting real serious. Jane leaned in like there was some secret about to be told as well, "It just starts with ghosts and ghouls. This sucker keeps on going, by night's end; we are talking every awful thing we've ever seen, everything we fight all in one place." Jane leaned back suddenly a bit scared, seeing as how she hadn't really taken on anything as serious as a demon. Her only experience came from ghosts really.

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse." Dean said voicing Jane's fears.

A few hours later Dean was shoving candy in his mouth as Jane peered past him through the window, "It amazes me that you're not the size of a hippo." Jane muttered as he threw his wrapper on the seat between them,

"I've got a good constitution." Dean smirked then let out a groan clutching his stomach,

"Pfft...yeah." She countered. Suddenly smoke on the water started to play out of Dean's pants.

"It's just Sam." He said to her before he answered the phone, "Hey." He went to move for another piece of candy but Jane swiped it before he could and popped it in his mouth. He glared at her but answered Sam instead, "Awesome. Yeah, we talked to Mrs. Razor Blade again. We've been sitting out in front of her house for hours, and we've got a big, steamy pile of nothing." As Jane was about to stick another unwrapped piece in her mouth Dean snagged it from her hand and popped it in his, a smug look on his face, "Yeah, well, I hope we find him soon, 'cause I'm starting to cramp like a-" But he was interrupted when Jane slapped him,

"Holy shit." She whispered still slapping him in the chest,

"God what?" Dean said pulling the phone from his ear and following Jane's point, "Son of a bitch." He uttered when his eyes found the cheerleader, "No, Sam, I mean 'Son of a bitch.'"

An hour later the Winchester siblings were suited up and located in the high school art room ready to question the art teacher that the cheerleading witch had gotten into a fight with. Dean walked into the room with Jane on his heels, but he stopped when his eyes fell onto the masks hanging on the ceiling. Jane, unprepared for Dean's abrupt stop ran right into him, "Fucking hell, Dean." She muttered looking at what his eyes were focused on. She frowned,

"Bring back memories?" Sam asked them both. Dean bristled,

"What do you mean?" Dean's tone was defensive,

"Being a teenager, all that angst." Jane rolled her eyes as Dean looked back up,

"Oh."

"What'd you think I meant?" Sam said eyeing his brother,

"Nothing." Dean supplied following with a nervous chuckle, and surveying the rest of the room. All three of their eyes found the kid struggling to fit the bong in one of the kilns, "Now, _that_ brings back memories." He said with a smirk. Jane shook her head,

"Really?" She said, "You don't seem the type." Dean turned towards her,

"Don't tell me you've never tried." He said his eyebrow rising,

"Nope." Jane popped the p for extra emphasis,

"Something we are going to have to remedy." Dean said with a grin,

"You gentlemen wanted to talk to me?" Came a voice behind them. "Oh, excuse me ma'am." The art teacher said when his eyes found Jane, all of Jane. She rolled her eyes as Sam spoke,

"Ah, Mr. Harding."

"Oh, please Don." The teacher said shaking all three of their hands and balancing a box in his other hand. He gave Jane's an extra squeeze causing Dean's eyebrows to raise,

"Okay, Don." Sam corrected himself,

"Even my students call me Don." The man said pushing between Sam and Dean,

"Yeah, we get it Don." Dean said, "Uh, I'm Agent Geddy, these are Agents Lee and Rutsey. We just had a few questions about, uh, Tracy Davis." He introduced as the three of them got out their credentials. They flashed them to him, his eyes looking longer at Jane's,

"Uh, Tracy, yeah, bright kid, loads of talent. It's a shame she got suspended."

"You two had a, uh, violent altercation." Dean said using the terms Sam found online. Don scoffed,

"Yeah, she exploded. If Principal Murrow hadn't walked by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out."

"Why?" Jane asked a little perturbed at how he kept eyeing her legs.

"You know, I was only trying to rap with her about her work."

"Rap?" Jane whispered under her breath getting an elbow from Sam,

"It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing." Don continued not noticing.

"More disturbing than those guys?" Dean said pointing out the hanging masks behind him. Don chuckled,

"She would cover page after page with these bizarre cryptic symbols. And then there were the drawings. Detailed images of killings, gory, primitive. She would depict herself in the middle of them...participating." Don informed them.

"Symbols?" Sam questioned, "What kind of symbols? Um...anything like this?" He said pulling out the bagged coin from one of the hex bags.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think that might have been one of them." Don said finally ripping his eyes away from Jane's legs,

"You know where Tracy is now?" Dean asked.

"I would imagine her apartment."

"_Her _apartment?"

"Yeah." Don answered, "She got here about a year ago alone, as I understood it, as an emancipated teen. God only knows what her parents were like." The boys exchanged knowing looks at his statement and turned to thank Don when he cut them off and turned his sights on Jane again, "So are you in town long?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and turned away. The boys laughing as they walked out of the room behind her.

They decided to go grab a bite to eat, allowing them to change into their civilian clothes. When Jane exited the bathroom of the diner in her more comfortable jeans, boots, flannel, and leather jacket she slid into the booth next to Dean with a sigh, "So question." She said stealing a tomato off of Sam's salad. He swatted her hand when she went for another but raised his head from his laptop to give him her attention, "Is Samhain it, like _the _big bad. You know since Halloween is the night the "veil" is the thinnest," She said emphasizing with air quotes, "and the whole damn holiday is based off of his legend...Like, does it get worse than him?" She asked. They both shook their head at her, "Okay, possibly a stupid question." She muttered,

"It's not stupid." Sam said cutting her off, "We just aren't really sure. The _big bads_ just seem to be getting more scary and worse as time goes on. I mean if this whole seal thing is for real than I would assume Lucifer or whatever pops out is going to be a billion times worse." Dean nodded in between bites of his burger in agreement, knowing all too well what lurked in the depths of hell he visited.

"Got it." She said digging into her chicken sandwich. When they got done their lunch Dean and Jane went to go ask Tracy's friends about where she was and Sam went to go check out her apartment. As they pulled into the motel to meet up with Sam again Dean had started teasing her about Don and his wondering eyes,

"Someone is looking good in their FBI gear." He said shutting the car door,

"Oh bite me." She countered slamming her door shut,

"Hey, easy with Baby." Dean chided her.

"So?" Dean questioned as Sam walked towards them,

"Tracy was nowhere I could find. Any luck with her friends?" He said with a shoulder bump towards Jane,

"Luck is not our style." Dean answered, "Friends don't know where she is. It's like the bitch hopped a broomstick." Jane laughed despite being pissed about his earlier teasing.

"She could be making the third sacrifice any time."

"Yes, thank you, Sam." Dean said sarcastically, pausing when a chubby red headed boy dressed as an astronaut stopped in front of them,

"Trick or treat." The boy said holding out his pumpkin pale,

"This is a motel." Dean said pointing at the building,

"So?" The boy said frowning,

"So...we don't have any candy." He answered,

"No, we have a ton in the, uh..." Sam corrected but was interrupted by Jane's knowing cough and Dean,

"We did, but it's gone." He stated with some force. The kid raised his eyebrows, "Sorry, kid, we can't help you."

"I want candy." The boy demanded.

"Well, I think you've had enough." Dean said snidely eyeing the boys figure. The boy glared at Dean as Sam rolled his eyes. Dean jerked his head back at the boy's fierce stare. Sam stepped around the two as the astronaut shoulder brushed Dean. Jane waited till the boys were walking towards the room when she turned towards the boy,

"Hey kid." She whispered running after him. The boy paused and she knelt next to him, a five dollar bill in her hand, "It would be a shame if someone used this money to buy some eggs. If you know what I mean." She said dropping the bill in his pale. He nodded his head at her with a grin. "Sorry about the candy." She said when he checked his pale for the five. He smiled at her again and she jogged after her brothers, both of which were talking about her dating possibilities.

"I mean you've got two great prospects." Dean said slipping the key into the lock and stepping in,

"Yeah you know who wouldn't turn down a preteen cop and a creepy art-" Sam stopped abruptly next to Dean,

"There must be something in this town." She said as she rounded the corner of the door, "I mean I never get hit-" She wasn't expecting to walk into the back of Sam who had paused mid-sentence when he found two people in their room, "Fucking hell, ass hat." She muttered not realizing the other occupants. She and Sam immediately went to draw their guns when they saw the African-American man staring out of the window.

"Who are you?" Sam said pointing his gun at the two figures. Jane lowered hers as she recognized the trench coated back of Castiel sitting on the edge of her bed,

"Sam, Sam, wait!" Dean shouted, "Its Castiel..." He informed his brother lowering Sam's gun to the floor, "The angel. Him," He said eyeing the African-American man, "I don't know." Sam was aghast,

"Hello, Sam." Castiel said approaching him,

"Oh, my God." Sam gasped, "Uh, I didn't mean to...Sorry." He rushed trying to correct himself. Jane snorted drawing Castiel's gaze towards her. She looked away quickly, "It's in honor. Really, I-I've heard a lot about you." Sam stumbled over his words sticking his hand out her the angel to shake. Cas awkwardly stared at it while Dean went to close the door. Jane raised her eyebrows as the angel looked towards her for help, and she just eyed Sam's hand and then the angel again. He finally got the message and grasped Sam's hand.

"And I, you." Cas' gravelly voice replied, "Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood." He said wrapping his other hand around Sam's, "Glad to hear you've ceased your extracurricular activities." He said lowering his voice a little.

"Let's keep it that way." The other man said from the window. Cas moved to shake Jane's hand now, and she stared at it confused having already met the angel before. He eyed his hand, than Jane's face, than back to his hand mimicking her eye movements from five seconds ago. She frowned at his outstretched hand, but when he didn't pull it away she finally grasped it and gave it a rough shake before pulling away. The side of Castiel's lips seemed to twitch a little at the exchange. Is that a smile? Jane thought,

"Yeah okay Chuckles." Dean said not noticing the extremely uncomfortable moment between his sister and the angel, "Who's your friend?" Dean asked Castiel, which he promptly ignored,

"This raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Cas questioned,

"Why?" Dean questioned,

"Dean, have you located the witch?" Cas questioned again,

"Yes," He said exasperated, "We've located the witch."

"And is the witch dead?"

"No, but..." Sam started,

"We know who it is." Dean finished,

"Apparently, the witch knows who you are, too." Castiel said moving towards the night stand and picking up a hex bag. Jane peeled her eyes away from the trench coat and back onto the other man still staring out the window. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or all of you would be dead." He said giving each of them their own hard stare, "Do you know where the witch is now?" Castiel questioned again. Dean turned to look at his siblings and Sam shrugged,

"We're working on it." Dean muttered turning back towards the angels,

"That's unfortunate." Castiel quickly replied,

"What do you care?" Dean asked getting more than a little heated at the exchange between them and the angel,

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals." Jane groaned as Castiel answered. She ran a hand down her face, _Of course it is_, she thought to herself. Castiel turned his narrow gaze towards her at the noise,

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer." Dean stated,

"Lucifer," The man at the window said, "Is no friend of ours."

"It's just an expression." Dean said not taking his eyes off of the window man,

"Lucifer cannot rise." Castiel warned.

"No shit." Jane whispered. Castiel titled his head but continued speaking,

"The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs."

"Okay. Great." Dean agreed, "Well, now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is? We'll gank her and everybody goes home."

"We are not omniscient. The witch is very powerful." Castiel supplied. The tension in the room was starting to overheat Jane so she removed her leather jacket to busy her twitching hands. She kind of really wanted to shoot the man at the window. Castiel watched Jane's movements, "She's cloaked even to our methods." He continued watching her as she tossed the jacket past him and onto her bed, stopping to stand by Dean,

"Okay, well, we already know who she is." Sam spoke up, "So, if we work together-"

"Enough of this." The man from the window cut him off and finally turned towards the rest of the occupants in the room,

"Okay!" Dean shouted, "Who are you, and why should I care?"

"This is Uriel." Castiel answered, "He's what you might call...a specialist."

"What kind of a specialist?" Jane asked squaring up defensively along with her brothers as the man approached them. Castiel and Uriel stared at each other not answering her question,

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked narrowing his eyes at them,

"You," Cas said his eyes on Jane, "All three of you, need to leave this town immediately."

"Why?" Dean asked again suspicion weaved throughout his questions,

"Because we're about to destroy it." Castiel answered unsympathetically. All three of them looked at each other shock written all over their faces,

"So this is your plan?" Dean said raising his hands a little and looking at Uriel, "You're going to smite the whole freaking town?"

"We're out of time." Castiel supplied, "This witch has to die. The seal must be saved."

"There are a thousand people here." Sam said in disbelief,

"1,214." Uriel corrected,

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Jane asked. Both her and Sam were shocked at the attitudes of the angels.

"This isn't the first time I've...purified a city." Uriel said, "I'm surprised at you Jane. I thought you wouldn't mind the decimation of innocent people, even children." Uriel sneered causing Jane to glare harder at the angel and the boys to briefly turn their heads towards their sister.

"Look," Castiel cut off all other conversation, "I understand this is regrettable."

"Regrettable?" Dean asked sarcastically,

"We have to hold the line." Castiel replied almost annoyed, "Too many seals have broken already."

"So you screwed the pooch on some seals, and now this town has to pay the price?" Dean questioned equally annoyed,

"It's the lives of 1,000 against the lives of 6 billion." Castiel retorted through narrow eyes at Dean, "There's a bigger picture here."

"Another thing I thought the Marine would have identified with." Uriel said again.

"I will shoot you." Jane seethed her hand hovering over her holstered weapon.

"Right..." Dean said cutting them both off, "'cause, you're bigger picture kind of guys."

"Lucifer cannot rise." Castiel said again stepping closer to Dean, "He does, and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?" Sam rushed to cool the tension,

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone." He supplied, "Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die." Both Castiel and Dean continued their staring contest before Dean got uncomfortable and looked away towards Sam,

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel stated causing Jane to definitely unholster her gun and point it at Uriel. If he was anything like Castiel she knew nothing would come of shooting the man, angel, whatever, but it sure would make her feel better,

"I'm sorry." Castiel said eyeing Jane's gun, "But we have our orders."

"No, you can't do this. You...you're angels." Sam said surprised, "I mean aren't you supposed to...You're supposed to show mercy."

"Says who?" Uriel questioned obviously unfazed by the gun pointed at his forehead. Dean shook his head at Jane causing her to lower the weapon with a slight sigh,

"We have no choice." Castiel stated finally turning away from the Winchesters,

"Of course you have a choice." Dean stated. Jane's mind flashed back to the car incident that had haunted her during the ghost sickness, she didn't really have a choice at that moment either, "I mean come on, you never questioned a crap order?" Jane flinched at his statement, because she had but hadn't gotten very far and eventually followed the order, "What are you both a couple of hammers." She frowned at the term, because if he knew what she had done he would definitely call her one too,

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith the plan is just." Castiel said.

"How can you even say that?" Sam questioned,

"Because it comes from Heaven." Castiel stated turning towards them again, "That makes it just."

"It must be nice to be so sure of yourselves." Dean sneered,

"Tell me something, Dean. When your father gave you an order, or Jane when your commander gave you one didn't you obey?" Castiel questioned already knowing the answers from both. Both Dean and Jane bristled at his words,

"Sorry, boys, it looks like the plans have changed." Dean said side stepping the question,

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked in disbelief,

"No." Dean answered with a shake of his head, "But if you're gonna smite this whole town..." He said approaching Uriel to square off with him, "Then you're gonna have to smite us with it because we are not leaving." He finished turning towards Castiel, "You went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. You want to waste me?" He questioned his glare turning back towards Uriel, "Go ahead. See how he digs that."

"I will drag you out of here myself." Uriel countered,

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me. Then we're back to the same problem. I mean come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch? Sounds to me like you're compensating for something." Dean insulted sharing one last look with Uriel and walking towards Castiel, "We can do this." He said, "We will find that witch. We will stop the summoning." Uriel fumed and raised his voice,

"Castiel, I will not let these-"

"Enough." Castiel interrupted with a raise of his hand, his eyes not leaving Dean's face, "I suggest you move quickly." Sam spun on his heals dragging a surprised Jane by the elbow and dragging her out of the room. She had thought there was going to be a bigger fight about this whole thing, but she let Sam drag her out, Dean quickly following. She groaned when the door shut remembering her jacket inside that had all her fake credentials inside. Wrenching her arm out of Sam's grip she turned back towards the door, only to come face to face with Castiel her jacket in his hands. She nodded at him awkwardly in thanks and ripped the leather out of his hands and threw it on. Castiel gave a slight nod back and with one last long look, shut the door in her face. She rolled her eyes and stomped after Sam and Dean, who were busy staring at the Impala.

"Astronaut!" Dean yelled. Despite the previous happenings with the angels both Sam and Jane let out a laugh at the egged car and Dean's reaction. With one last grimace at the appearance of his baby Dean slid into the front seat, Sam and Jane following, "What?" He asked Sam who was busy fiddling with the hex bag Castiel had found in their room,

"Nothing." Sam said with a sigh. Jane leaned over the front seat to see what was happening, "I thought they'd be different." Sam supplied,

"Who, the angles?" Dean asked,

"Yeah."

"Well, I tried to tell you."

"I just...I mean, I thought they'd be righteous." Jane scoffed at Sam's statement remembering Castiel busting into her dreams,

"Well," Dean said with a shake of his head, "They _are_ righteous. I mean that's kind of the problem. Of course there's nothing more dangerous than some A-hole who thinks he's on a holy mission."

"True, look at some terrorist organizations." Jane added leaning back into her seat,

"But, I mean, this is God and heaven?" Sam asked turning towards both of them, "This is what I've been praying to?" Jane nodded in agreement to his questions,

"Look, man, I know you're into the whole God thing and Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that. But just because there's a couple of bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrel is rotten." Dean said almost hopefully causing Sam to look a little bit better, "I mean, for all we know God hates these jerks. Don't give up on the stuff is all I'm saying." He said still trying to cheer Sam up, "Babe Ruth was a dick, but baseball's still a beautiful game." Jane looked out the window wondering how right Dean actually was. Although Castiel was a bit unsympathetic in there he didn't seem like such a dickhead as that Uriel character was. He didn't set her teeth on edge every time he said something, and even though she wanted to, and had actually reached for her gun every time he appeared out of nowhere he didn't disturb her as much as that other guy did. Although the whole staring thing had to go. His narrowed eyes were going to give him wrinkles, she thought to herself. Why did she give a shit about his wrinkles. She shook her head trying to think about something else as Dean turned on the car and teased Sam about "fingering" the bone in the hex bag. Sam ignored his childish reply and deducted that a kiln had been the tool that charred the bones. Jane strapped her seat belt, it seemed like they were heading back to the high school.

* * *

**A/N: Again thanks as always for reading and let me know what you think. I'm worried it may be a bit long, but again I wanted to keep y'all appeased since I'll be away for a bit. Again, please let me know what you think I'm always curious on my balance between the amount of real show and the original work. If you think I am repeating too much or too little show dialogue let me know. **


End file.
